The Advanture Begins Now
by Big Wolf
Summary: Li finally return to Japan after 6 year of training, and now in search for the new Clow book and the cards. S+S of course. Warning this story is for all S+S fans, and Syaoran lovers, out there...Chapter 11 is up!!!! Sorry it took so long, and I changed th
1. The Beginning of the First Battle

Okay, I do not own Card Captors or anything related to it.  
  
Ohh yeah, sorry about all the mistakes and things.  
  
Hop you enjoy the story  
  
*************  
The beginning of the first battle  
  
  
~~~ Honk Kong ~~~  
  
As the 18 years Li Syaoran woke up on another one of his restless morning, he wonders why it   
was he who had wake up such early in the morning.  
  
'I'll bet Sakura doesn't have to do this every Morning'  
  
'wait why am I thinking of her..ohh yeah I forgot I love her. It's been so long, if she even   
remembers me, she did say that she loves me and my promises to come back, and in two weeks  
we'll finally be together. I hop she forgives me for not writting to her it's been so busy here that I   
don't even have time for myself and the Elders are keeping me from contacting anyone' There  
was a second pause, as he began to think out loud.  
  
"I really do hope that she'll wait for me. I'll bet she is prettier than before, like that was possible,   
that beautiful green eyes, the precious red lip and the way she walks…oh god." he said. Then a   
knock broke his chain of though  
  
"Li-sama, your mother is waiting for you at the dinning room in an hour, she wishes to dress and get   
ready for your fighting event this afternoon. And she told me to tell you to stop thinking of the   
Card Mistress" said Wei  
  
At that moment Syaoran felled of the bed, as Wei left and made his way to the bathroom to get   
really for his greatest test. Now it was time for him to prove that he was worthy to his Clan and   
worthy of the new Clow book. As he began to get dress in his new battling outfit which was only   
made be to wore only in fighting battle or meeting with the Elders. At this point it was both.  
  
The outfit was considered of a black long Chinese style fighting pants and it also have golden Chinese   
dragon wrapping around both legs. There were two shirt a black inside t-shirt, and the green over top   
shirt. It wasn't just a simple shirt, it was considerably light in weight but it was also strong and very   
hard to cut throught [ would really help when you're battling with a sword's man] but it was easy to   
wear and also conmfortable. On the font was a face of a dragon and on the back was a Chinese sign.  
  
Even thought Syaoran look confidence, but only some knew that he was nervous. Like his mother. He  
still wondered how his mother was able to know that he was thinking about the green eye goddess.  
  
'ohh..I wish Sakura was here to support me, I'm so nervous' he though as he put his necklace where   
he kept his pendant.  
  
As he walk down stair it was still dark because it was bacsically about 4:45 and he has another 15 min.  
to meet his mother in the dinning room. He walked slowly as he began to retrance his memeries the day  
he left Japan, and his only love.  
  
~~~~6 years back, in Japan~~~  
  
" Hey Sakuraaa!" He yelled for her attension. The young Kinomoto Sakura turned back and smile,   
one of her beautiful smile that worth his entire life.  
  
"Hi Li-kun" She said in one of her cheery voice.  
  
" um..er..I..er..kinda have to talk to you" he stuttered, which made him so cute.[ I can't believed I   
actually wrote that..Anyway]  
  
" um..Okay" she agreed " Well I'm going to the park anyway why don't you joined me" she smiled   
which made her so irresistible.  
  
So all he could do was to agreed.  
  
As they were walking Syaoran took a little glance at Sakura, but it turn into a stared. As he tored his  
eyes away from her, little did he know that she turned her head to look at him and smiled. There was   
a silence while the entire walk took place but no one has the guts to say anything. But to the both of  
them it didn't seem awkward at all.   
  
When they got to the park, Sakura took a seat at the under the Sakura tree only to be joined by   
Syaoran. She smiled as he sat down next to he, and both suddenly blushed as their hand touched.  
  
"G..gomen" he said as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"It's okay" she then let out a giggled, and turn to him only to caught his eyes staring at her's. They   
both blushed [ Sorry about this blushed thing] and they turned away.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence untilled Sakura decid broke it.  
  
"So Li-kun, what do you need to talk to me about" she said  
  
"Please call me Syaoran, I don't think we need that last name thing any more, do you?" he said with   
one of his charming smile that could melt her away in just a second.  
  
"Ohh okay, Syaoran" she said as she gave him smile." So what did you want to talk to me about"  
  
"um..you see..I..I..I" he was totally stuck. 'come on you can do it just say you love he, you baka'  
  
"Hai?" she said  
  
'This is it tell her' his iner voice said  
  
" I..I love you Sakura" he said as he got up and ran faster than dash card.  
  
Before Sakura could say anything she was too late he was already out of sight.  
  
~~Next day at school~~  
"Hello Sakura" said Tomoyo, Sakura's bestfriend  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" said Sakura, with one of her most excited tone.  
  
"Hey, you look very excited today!" Tomoyo said as she was happy to see her friend happy.  
  
"You won't believed what happen to me yesterday" Sakura said as she jumped up and down happily.  
  
"What?!?" Tomoyo said  
  
"L..I mean Syaoran said he loves me yesterday" she said as she hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Honto??!!..Oh my god Sakura, I'm so happy for you, Demo did you say that you love him too?"  
Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Iie..I didn't get the chance to he ran away before I can say "Hoee" and believe me when I say he ran  
he ran" Sakura said 'but there was a good thing about that I get to see him from behind, ohh god'  
  
"Earth to Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she waved her hand back and forth to get Sakura's attension  
  
"Hoee? ohh sorry Tomoyo, I was thinking of something" just as Sakura said that she beganned to   
blushed madly as she began to picture Syaoran's butt as he was running.  
  
"It's okay" said Tomoyo  
  
The bell rang as their teacher entered the class.  
  
'why is Syaoran late, he has never been late' thought Sakura 'may be he is sick, I hope he is alright, I'll  
go check on him after school. Lucky Meilin has already left Japan with her new boyfriend back to   
Honk Kong or I'll never be alone with Syaoran in his apartment' she again blushed at the thought of  
Syaoran lying on the bed as she took care of him.  
  
"Okay class, first the annoucement, I'll like you all to know that one of our classmates will be leaving  
tonight, we will all missed Li Syaoran" said their teacher.  
  
There was some chit chatting going on in the room most of the girls ran outside as they began to cried  
and sobbed saying things like " I..*sob*was...so close...of getting..him..go out ...with me"   
  
But Sakura didn't care what the other girls had said, Syaoran only loves her.   
  
'But why is he leaving me' with that thought in mind she teared up as well. Tomoyo did her best she   
could to calm her down but it was no use the only one who could help was Syaoran.  
  
After school Sakura hurried out and ran to Syaoran's house as fast as she could [I know about her   
skates but just say that she didn't bring it]. When she finally came Syaoran was almost out the door   
with tears welled up in his eyes. All Sakura could do was to ran to him and hugged him.  
  
Syaoran was supprised at this first but then hugged her back. He could smelled her beautiful scents   
as their aura were mixing.   
  
"Ohh Syaoran, don't leave me" she said in between each sob, as tear running down her eyes.  
  
"I wished I didn't have to but they need me. And my mom said that I don't have a choice" he said  
  
'It's now or never Sakura, but why does he have to leave when I decided to say this' Sakura told   
herself.  
  
"I..I love you so much Syaoran" Sakura said as she lifted up her face to meet his.  
  
He smiled and said "I love you too Sakura, and I promissed I'll always love you, forever"  
  
With that he till her face up to meet his glance and kissed her passionately on her lips, and she kissed  
him back. But their kissed broke a few minutes when Wei came back for the car to get his master.  
  
"um..Li-sama..we need to go" Wei said  
  
"Okay Wei, I'll be right down" said Syaoran as he pull away from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, will promiss me you'll wait until I return?" he ask as he stared in to her eyes.  
  
"I will wait for you Syaoran" she said as she began to cried again.  
  
Syaoran leaned forward again and gave his final kissed and ran to the limo and speed to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~Back to the Present, 6 years later in Honk Kong~~~~  
  
'I know she'll wait for me' he thought as he smile and contiune his walk.  
  
As he entered through the big giantic door, he discovered that his mom and the Elder were talking to  
each other.  
  
"Come my son, you should sit" the woman in puple and black Chinese dress said with another one of  
her serious tone.  
  
"Yes mother" Syoaran said as he looked down at the floor, and took a seat next to his mother in   
front of the Elders.  
  
"We are all here to discussed about the fight this afternoon and the new Clow book" said Xio [I'm not  
good at names, sorry..hehe]"and also your future as being the leader of this clan"  
  
"We believed that it's best if we choose you as one of the Canidate to retrieved the new Clow book,   
but only if you win the battle. And also you will be honored as the leader of the Li clan, do you   
understand Syaoran?" said the leader of the Elders, Pei Wei.[I told you I'm bad at making up   
names] with a smile.  
  
Syaoran looked up and smiled back to the Pei Wei.  
  
"Yes Elder, and I'll make you all proud and you too mom" he said as he hugged his mother, and ran out   
without noticing his mother secret smile. 'Make me proud my little wolf' she though.   
  
'Pei Wei believed in me and I'm going to win this stupid compitition' he though 'I hope Sakura could   
be with me right now'  
  
~~~~~Japan at the same time~~~~~  
  
"Hello Flame" Sakura said as she leaned in and.........KISSED her BOYFRIEND!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~Back to Honk Kong~~~~~  
  
As the the fighting event beganned, Syaoran began to walked toward the giantic group of people,  
talking and yelling.  
  
The field were split into 4 section [my lucky number I guess] 3 representing fire, earth and water.   
Everyone have to fight in all these area and the winers in all three will be fighting in the 4th section until  
the only one is standing.  
  
As he enter his first field which was the water, he could feel himself trembling [or maybe it's just the   
stadium]. He took a deep breath, and began to walk toward his first opponent. As he walk over  
he could see the Elders and his mother sitting with them. Pei Wei gave him a smile of confidence and   
a nod to encourage him. Syaoran nodded back and look over to his mom where he saw her crying   
as she began to smile at him to encourage him with her love and care. He return her a smile and looked  
back at his opponent with all his consitration focus on him.  
  
" The first fight will be Syaoran vs. Jin Lang, this fight you may only use your martial art skill, there will  
be no use of magic or weapon. As you can see you must also try to getting yourself in to the water.   
You may begin" said Pei Wei, as he wave his hand which made the ground beneath Syaoran and Jin  
crumble, and in a momemnt later it was filled with water there were couple of rock between Syaoran  
and Jin Lang plus the one they were standing on.  
  
As the ground stop trembling Jin Lang launch himself at Syaoran with combination of high kicks and   
low punches. But Syaoran easily dodged and block them. With light swift kick Jin lost his balance but   
made a great back flip and land on another rock before he fell in the water. Then suddenly it was   
Syaoran's turn to do the offence, with every punches and kicks he was able to land every single on of   
them [hint: that was because Jin Lang was tried from punching and kicking the air for 5 min.] As Jin  
recovered because Syaoran was nice enought to give him a rest, he could see that it was already over  
with a blink of an eye Syaoran made his final kick and Jin fell into the water. As Jin fell into the water   
he pulled Syaoran by the shirt and he went down with him. Syaoran tried his best to pull the both of   
them out of the water, but before he knew it their was a horrid pain in his left sholder as a giantic eel  
sank his through his fine made cloth. Syaoran screamed in pain as he tried to get lose from it's teeth and   
also pulling Jin up. Syaoran know that they both doesn't have much time, so he grabbed the eel by it's  
face and ripped his mouth apart, it yelped in pain and let go Syaoran and swam away. With that he pulled  
Jin and himself to the surface, where the Elders ran to help Jin and Syaoran [I know that this is hard  
to believed that the Elders were nice but in this case only one is anyway].  
  
With a big cheers as the Elders said that they were both okay and declared that Syaoran was the winner  
of this match.  
  
  
Continue!!  
  
What will happen in Syaoran's next match? And what will happen to him when he found out that  
Sakura broke her Promis? Will Syaoran be able to get the the New Clow book? Find that out   
in the later chapter!  
  
Thank You for reading my Story, I hope you like it and don't forget to check up on it later!!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The White Dragon

Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captors Sakura. So please try not to sue me!  
  
Thank You  
  
Please R+R, and sorry about the spelling and grammars, I only know English for 4 years.  
And again Thank for all the reviews and I don't mind suggestion, and if you are wondering, Yes, I'm going to make this into S+S.   
  
Any way, in the last chapter we see a little Sakura and Flame action, but I guarantee you that might  
be all that is. I'm totally dedicated this story to be for Syaoran's fans. So Enjoy.  
  
  
***************  
The White Dragon   
  
After the first fight Syaoran was given a 30-min. rest till his next fight on the Earth section. After that   
bit from the eel Syaoran couldn't stop himself from trembling, and happen to be knocked over by a   
young girl as he was walking back to his dressing room. The girl seem about his age, with brownish  
hair, blue eyes, soft beautiful brown skin, and she was wearing a white overall dress that made her   
looked like an angel. Without another though she bent down and picks him up so his head was lying   
on her chest, she blushed a little at this. The fact that she found a man as handsome as he is would be   
little chance. As she was day dreaming she her him moaned, and felt some wet liquid slipping   
through her dress. With a yelp she took him to her room and immediately began to healed his   
wound.   
  
As she took of his shirt she could see his strong built muscle around his entire upper body. She   
blushed as she moved her hand up to his chest, and with the other hand hover over his left shoulder   
[Hey at lease she didn't tried anything] and his wound began to healed.   
  
Within 25 min. Syaoran began to recover, but he could feel that his shoulder were a little sore.  
As he groan a little more he began to set up, and notice someone was staring at him.   
  
"Am I dead?" that was the only question that came to his head at the moment  
  
"N..no" the girl with the beautiful blue eyes answer as she walked toward him  
  
"Then why am I seeing an angel in front of me? Who are you?" he asked  
  
"You will find out who I am soon enough, but now you must go finished your test to get the   
White Dragon and retrieved the Clow cards" she said as she blushed when he said she was an   
angel.  
  
"White dragon??..Oh wait..oh no I must return to the stadium, will I see you again?" he said   
as he got up and put his shirt back on and notices that his wound was healed.  
  
"Maybe, but now you must hurried, and Ganbatten ne (means good luck)" she said as she push   
him out the door and game him a warm smile.  
  
"Domo arigatou" he said as he smile back and made his way to the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~Japan~~~~  
  
Sakura quickly ran home from a perfect day in school. She was also 18 years old, but she hadn't   
change much, other than her powers were now nearly unstoppable, and her hair was longer just a   
little.   
  
" Hello, is anyone home? Toya? [Did I spell his name right, I hope so], dad?" she said as she   
happily walked to the dining table where her dad and her bother left two notes for her.  
  
Sakura,  
I'm coming home late tonight because of work, make your own dinner, and if you want  
take out, you know where the money is. I'll be home ASAP, and take care of yourself.  
  
Your father  
[I'm bad with notes too]   
The second one was easily recognized from her bother.  
  
Hey Monster,  
I'm going over Yukito [also I hope I spell his name right] and won't be back until late   
tonight. Hope you take care of yourself monster.  
  
Your bother  
[I told you]  
  
'Why can't bother faced the fact that I'm 18 years old and I'm not a monster anymore' she though,   
as she let out a sigh  
  
'Well I'm going to head to my room, I'll make something when me and Kero decide what he want to  
eat, probably more of the pudding' she though as she ran toward her room.  
  
Since she was 11 years old Kero was one of her best friend for Card Captor problem and her love  
problem.  
  
Sakura let out another sigh as she threw herself on the bled. 'I wonder where he is now, it's been 6  
years since I last heard of him.... Hmmph..why do I care, he broke his promised and I already got   
myself a great boyfriend even though Tomoyo doesn't like Flame, he is the best to me...but do I   
love him? Wait of course I do, I think?' She trailed of as she heard someone was calling her  
  
"SAKURA!!" Kero yelled from the top of his lungs  
  
"Hoeee!!..Sorry Kero, I was just thinking," She said and she turn toward him  
  
"It's okay..Now in the most important matter.... WHERE IS MY PUDDING?" he yelled the 'Where   
is my pudding part'  
  
"Ohh..Gomen..it's downstairs, I'll go get it" she said as she put all her thoughts aside and get up to  
leave the room.  
  
"I'll come with you, we have something important in the matter of Clow card anyway" he said in his  
serious tone  
  
"What is it Kero?" she asked in her concerned voice  
  
"I'm not saying anything without my PUDDING" he said as he floated out the door.  
  
'same old Kero' as she let out another sigh  
  
~~~~~~~~ Honk Kong ~~~~~  
  
'I can do this' Syaoran thought to himself as he face with even more fearful opponent. Compared to  
this one the other one was a joke. But the hardest part was to try to stay up and not falling. In this  
battle you could use magic and a weapon if you could stop yourself from trembling because the ground  
couldn't stop shaking.  
  
As his new opponent ran towards him, he closed his eyes and bought out his pendant, and form it into  
his sword. With a loud echo, people began to grasp as they saw the fight.   
  
'Come on Syaoran you can do this, you can beat this guy, do it for Sakura' He told himself as he   
double flip away, and with a quick downward cut, Syaoran brought his sword so down hard it broke   
his opponent's sword. With a bow to the Elders, he moved turned back and made his way to the   
his room to get really for the third section. The people were still stunned at what he did, and stared   
at him in amazement, as he made his way back to his room.  
  
'Who was that girl who save me? If it wasn't for her I'm sure would have lost miserably' he thought as  
he turns to his room. This time he had only been given 5 min. to do every thing he needs.   
  
'You're almost there Syaoran, then I'll return to my precious Cherry Blossom' he though as he made his  
way to his room.  
  
~~~~~~ Japan ~~~~  
  
After the pudding Kero was will to talk, since he was stuffed like a pig it was easy to get him to  
tell her anything.  
  
"So Kero, what is this about Clow card business you want to tell me about?" she (Sakura) said  
  
"Well Sakura, I think it's time for me to tell you that.... there is...kinda more than one Clow book"  
Said Kero giving her one of his innocent smile.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she screamed almost losing her temper she pulled Kero in front of her face.  
  
"I only know a little bit of information on it since it was created after I was sealed into the first Clow  
book, all that I learned was from word that has travels through Windy...Anyway..this Clow book  
is different from another book because it wasn't created by Clow Reed, it was created by   
The White Dragon the great mystical beast. White Dragon was created by what was left of Clow Reed's  
powers, and what he has saved up during his entire life, which made it so strong that even Clow Reed  
himself couldn't control it. The day my master died the White Dragon was form into a key and sealed  
away after it created the book and the new card. After 60 years later the White Dragon freed itself   
and the book and card was lost. Unlike your Clow book, the White Dragon had not create a guardian  
so if anyone with magically powers find it, the card will be broke lose to. But unfortunately the key to   
capture the card is also when White Dragon form his true form, and we have no idea how to get him  
back."  
  
Thought the entire story Sakura listen to Kero's every word, and didn't make a sound. Then suddenly  
The clouds began to form and snow, and rain came down from the sky at the same time.  
  
"Hoe!! What's going on Kero?" she asked  
  
"If I'm not wrong, and I bet a thousand pound of pudding on it, I think someone is trying to summoning  
the Great White Dragon" Kero answer as his jaw drop to the floor as he saw  
what was going on outside.  
  
~~~~~ Honk Kong before Kero had told the story ~~~~~~  
  
'Two down, Two to go' Syaoran though to himself as he enter the Stadium yet  
once again.  
  
Without hesitation the Elders gave the order to begin the fight. Unlike  
the other battles, this battle is anything goes. Which means there are  
no rules and you could do anything you have to win the battle.  
  
"Now, element of wind come to my aid" [sorry if this is a little weird]  
Syaoran chanted as he pulled out his sword.  
  
With an instant huge wind were blowing the fire field which made the fire   
whirl around as it sped across the field. But it was stop by the wall of   
water shield.  
  
As the steam cloud the stadium, no one knows what was happening, they could  
only hear the sound of the sword echoed.  
  
When the haze finally calm itself, the crowd saw Syaoran's opponent on both  
his knees and Syaoran had a sword at his neck. With the loud cheered, Syaoran  
turn his sword back into his pendant and clutch his left shoulder which was   
now bleeding from a deady strike from his opponent during the fight.   
  
'One more test, and I'm finally will reach my goal and my destiny, only I wish there was  
a rest after this but ther isn't'   
  
When he finally got to the last field all eyes were on him. It seem that there were only two people  
left from the last three field, him and the unknow challenger. Unlike his other battles this opponent   
was....a girl. With a shiver running down his spine, he knew he saw this girl before.  
  
"I meet you again, Syaoran, I hope you shoulder a little better" she said with a smile  
  
"Um...yes thank you again" he said as he stared into her eyes  
  
"Well if you are ready to begin, you must win this fight against me in order to become the new master  
of the White Dragon, and I'm not letting you off easily" with a smile she brought out her crystal orb  
[You know like the one Yue always use]   
  
"Inferno flame ignite" she chanted as thousand ball of fire headed toward Syaoran at once.   
  
"Element water come to my aid, block the flame" he said as yelled as a stream of water rose out of   
no where an form a thick shield between him and the mysterious girl.  
  
"Hehe....Not bad at all, now let stop playing games. Ice crystal"   
  
As Syaoran tried to evade the thousand of sharp ice that was head towards him, a few of them was  
able to him. With every hit he yelp in pain as the ice cut through a bit of his arm and legs.  
  
'I can't keep running away like this forever, okay maybe this will work' he though as he pant from   
all the running he did today.  
  
"Element wind" as he chant a wind storm gather the ice crystal that were flying towards his and send  
it back to the myserious girl.  
  
"Shield!!" she said as she form a shield  
  
'Whoever she is know how to fight' he though as he force all his energy sending the everything he has  
at her. 'Just a little bit more. almost there...Got it' Finally the wind broke the shield and she was send   
flying a couple of feet back, and landed on her back.   
  
As she tried to get up she was met with Syaoran sword.  
  
With a smile and a blush, she bow her head.  
  
"You have won the battle Li Syaoran, I declared you as my new master and the White Dragon" she   
said as Syaoran bow to her and smile with out noticing her blush.  
  
With a thundering cheers, Syaoran put down his sword and help her get up. Again the mysterious girl  
blushed at how close they were.   
  
"Ahem..*Cough *" the Elders tried to get the two's attentions  
  
" Can we hurried it up a little please, I believe Syaoran is going to bleeding to death by the time we  
finished" Said Pei Wei with a smile  
  
"Um...oh right, sorry" she said as she walk toward the midle of the field.  
  
" Oh great beast of Fire, Earth and Water, I called upon the   
White Dragon to give the key and you power to the chosen one...."  
  
The sky began to form dark clouds as a huge[ and I mean really big] snake through the dark sky.  
The Whit Dragon was made purely of light, it body look as big as the sky itself.  
  
"You have done well choosen one, I will give you my power and my sole to you, but in order for  
you to get the keys you must tell me what is in you heart...Think deep within you chosen one, then  
and only then will you find the key" It spoke with a deep voice  
  
'What is in my heart? I know how to fight and expert in math but, what is in my heart I don't know'  
he though to himself. Then an image of a girl with green eyes came in to his head and cloud all his   
thoughts.  
  
'What is in my heart, is my love ones, my family, my friends, and SAKURA' With the image floating  
in his head again he could see Sakura smiling at him as if she was proud of him.  
  
Suddenly his hand began to glow with an immense light, Syaoran snapped his eyes open and brought  
his hands together. There it was, the key pendant, unlike Sakura's keys, it was made of green crystal   
with a dragon's head on it, but it was about the same size.  
  
Oh key of the White dragon.....Show me your true form...  
I...Syaoran am your new master command you.....RELEASE.....  
  
With a blinding light, the key form into a sword, and Syaoran immediatly grab it. Then a rush of   
immense power rush into him as he began to glow in green, and his aura shoot out of him into the sky   
and clear up the dark clouds.  
  
Then with a loud roar, the White Dragon snake it's way toward the sword and Syaoran.  
  
"Use my powers in your quest" with that the dragon bind itself with Syaoran and the sword.  
  
The crowd couldn't do anything but stared in disbelieve. As the light seized, Syaoran dropped to his  
knees, but was caught by the mysterious blue eye girl before he fell back.   
  
"You did great" she said before he close his eyes, and fainted.   
  
  
*******  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, I will take any kind of suggestion.  
  
Sorry about the spelling and other grammar mistaks  
  
Continue!!!!!  



	3. The secret guardian of Dragon cards

  
First of all, I don't own any thing of Card Captor Sakura, and please don't sue me.  
  
[Again sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes]  
  
We left of when Syaoran received the key and we see the White Dragon made first appearence.  
  
Oh yeah just to remind you I'm making Syaoran look real good in this fanfic.   
  
Who is the mysterious girl that heal Syaoran's shoulder, and fought him on the final test? How   
would Sakura handle the powerful deck of card that has been loose without the Syaoran's   
sealing key?  
  
***********  
  
The secret guardian of Dragon cards  
  
~~~~~Japan~~~~~  
  
"Oh shoot, he is out!!!...Oh my god what are we going to do, what are we going to do?? No..This  
is bad, this is very bad..." Kero began to paniced as he flew every where in the living room with   
a frightening face.  
  
'Oh no..I know this will happen one of these days, oh what do I do, what do I do?..'  
  
"Hey Kero, stop it!!" Sakura yelled as she stopped his panic attack  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I kinda got a little over broad" he apologized  
  
"It's okay, we're going to be fine" she said "Now we need to take care of the new cards, how do  
we deal with them?"  
  
"Sakura..I..I think we can't stop them...It's...kinda powerful than we can handle, even with all your  
powers we can't stop them with out the White Dragon's key and his powers" he said as he looked   
down from his mistress, " That's why I was panicking, we could probably be able to stop them for  
a while but without the Choosen one, we can't possibly seal them, and they are kinda..um..how can  
I say this..well, they are..um..stronger than the Sakura cards" he said as he stared down the floor not  
meeting his mistress' eyes.  
  
"I sorry Sakura, but it seem that your title has been given to the Choosen one, even though you are  
some very powerful, when the White Dragon combine it's power to the choosen one, their power  
become immense, even your power can not match, I had never seen it before book or the cards   
before but I can tell it's pretty hard to captor" he pause and continue "And also, even if you  
are the rightful card captor you can not captor these cards, that is if you could even sense the card's  
presence"  
  
"You mean even if I want to stop them...I can't?" she said, as Kero sadly nodded.  
  
'Well who ever this choosen one is, he or she is our only hope...' she though as she sat down sadly   
on her bed. 'If Syaoran was here he would know that to do....Oh Syaoran...I missed you so much,   
why did you have to break your promise...I though you love me...Ahh, why can't I stop thinking of   
him, I already have Flame, I could still remember the first day I met him...  
  
***Flash back, One week ago-first day of school*****  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura grumble sadly as she sat next to her bestfriend.  
  
"Hello Sakura, daijobu desu ka?[are you alright] you seem down today" Tomoyo said in her   
concerned voice for her bestfriend.  
  
"Yeah I guess" she answer without looking up.  
  
'Oh poor Sakura, she must have though of Syaoran again, well I can't help stop thinking about him  
myself. He is soo cute, the way he blushed, the way he walk, the way his muscle moved, I can  
go on forever and ever with this list' Tomoyo though as she sigh as she began to daydream.  
  
'If Sakura wasn't my bestfriend I'll probably snatch him away before she even got a chance..hehe'  
She began to gigled lightly as the teacher entered the door. [ Sorry, I had to make Tomoyo so   
wicked but I can really see she might think like that of Syaoran, he IS the main character of the   
story you know...Anyway]  
  
"Okay class, first of all...I like to welcome you back" the teacher said, most of the student in the  
class moan.  
  
"I know, I know, as much as we all hate school, you're going to need it more than I do in the future..  
Any who, secondly there will be soccer, football, and cheerleading try out next week, soccer tryouts  
will be at lunchtime, football tryouts will be after school with the cheerleading. Guys are also have the  
choice if you want to joined both team because soccer and football pratice are at a different time....  
Okay, next we have a new student from United States, please welcome Flame Cardest [if you havn't  
already know I'm bad with name, but this one is special, I want this guy to pay...hehe..sorry I got  
kinda carrid away...]"  
  
With a bow, the Flame smile to all the girls, and scan the class room when he met Sakura's eyes he  
immediately stop and flashed her one of his charming smile. His flaming hair blow wildly as it fell over   
his golden eyes, and his well built body would attracted girls for a mile away.[You were wondering  
why I made him look so good, well I'm trying to make Sakura attrached to him a little so, I can make  
her pay for breaking Syaoran's heart later...Oh man, crap I wasn't suppose to tell you that, well   
anyway you're going to have to see what really going to happen to them as in S+S (..wink..wink)]  
  
As Sakura look into his eyes she seem to be mesmerized by them. After a second later they looked  
away, and Sakura began to blushed.  
  
'Why am I blushing? I don't like him do I? I mean we just saw each other, but it seem so weird' she  
though as she look down again 'Am I really getting over Syaoran finally?'  
  
"Um..Okay, Flame you can sit behind Rika" which was the seat diagonally behind Sakura.  
  
'Good, I can see her when ever I want and she can't see me' Flame though to himself. 'The card  
mistress will be mind and not even the Choosen one can stop me'  
  
[Sorry to fasten this up everyone, but I have to do it]  
  
By lunch time Sakura broke her promise to Li, and gladly went out with the new mysterious guy,   
Flame. Her only reason was that Li broke his promise first.  
  
****Flash back ends*****  
  
'We have been dating since about a week but it seems that it's not going anywhere, it's as if he was  
waiting for something, and all he does is bragged on the thing he does with me...It's like he was  
showing off his trophy. Not that I would care what he does, but it just seem so....unlike Syaoran..  
Ahh, where did that come from?' She let out a sigh as began to get ready for bed.   
  
Kero was still playing his game, only to find some comforting moment before a disaster that is about  
to happen soon.  
  
~~~~~Hong Kong~~~~~  
  
Syaoran slowly open his eye, and tried to sit up but only to fall back to his bed.  
  
"You should take it easy my son, and rest son more, you have plenty of time to recover" his mother   
said warmingly as he close his eyes.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked with his eyes close shut tightly.  
  
"Yes it is my son, and after tonight you will be carrying the out your true destiny" she said as she   
smiles at him, konwing that he has given everything he had to help his clan. 'and after tonight you  
should be with your Cherry Blossom once again, I'm sorry for breaking you two in the first place  
but it has to be done'  
  
"Sleep well my son, when you are ready send a Wei to inform me, our ceremony is yet to be over"  
with that she turn to leave her only son.  
  
"Thank you mother, even though you had to put up with all my harsh actions over the years you   
always there for me, and I thank you for that" Syaoran said as he open his eyes showing his   
sncerity.  
  
"It's was only because I took took you away from you Cherry Blossom that you acted this way, and  
I must say I am truly sorry" she said as she look in her son's eyes.  
  
"It's okay mother, now that this is over I will be with my Sakura again and that is all that matters" he  
said as he smile at his mom.  
  
"You have grow up so fast" she said as she ran to her son and hugged him tightly in her arm.  
  
"Thanks mom" he said as he hugged her back.  
  
"You should go back to sleep, the ceremony is in 3 hours, so you should be up by 8 pm." she   
said as she pulled away.  
  
"Yes mom" he said as he lied back on his bed. "Um..mom, who was that mysterious girl?" he asked  
as he look up to his mother.  
  
"You will know everything by tonight my son, in the mean time try to sleep okay" she said   
  
He nodded, as his mother turn away and walk out of his room.  
  
'Finally a chance to prove myself, but...some how I know I'll be needing help...' with that he drifted  
to sleep.   
  
~~~~~ 2 hour and 55 min. later~~~~  
  
'Only one hour before the ceremony begins, and can't wait to see the face of the Elders, they have  
been torturing me for 6 years now, well other than Pei Wei. It's pay back time, no one to boss me  
around anymore, and they had no choice but to do what I tell them..(sigh)...revenge can so good'  
  
Syaoran though as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his new ceremonial cloth which looked  
just like his battling outfit but it was made with finer materials. The shirt was short sleeves showing   
his fine toned arm muscles, it was dark green, and there was a dragon on the back, the sign that  
he was the choosen on. The shirt was newly made, and was given by Pei Wei. The pants we black  
and it was more comfortable than the ones he use in battle. On his neck was the pendant key, and   
his sword pendant. It was a slight irritating to have two of them on his neck but he will never take it   
off.   
  
After finishing the last touch in his outfit he walked downstairs, and straight to the main hall where   
the ceremony was to be taken place. As he walk up to the giantic door he could hear the crowd   
talking inside.   
  
'It's now or never' he told himself as he push the door open.  
  
As he stepped in he saw his entire family which was consider of thousands, to be waiting for him. As  
he slowly walk to the font to the room where his mother and the elders are, the crowd began to   
notice his entrance and quiet down, and then there was no noise at all.  
  
When Syaoran came to the front table where his mom and the Elders are he kneel down on one  
knee and bow.   
  
"As the Master of the White Dragon, I have complete my tasks, and have come to take my rightful  
position as the Leader of the Li clan" Syaoran said as he looked into Pei Wei's eyes.  
  
"And you shall" with that Pei Wei stood up and put his hand on Syaoran's head.  
  
"Summon the your sword and and the key to it's true form" Syaoran nodded, as he stood up and   
called his sword, and the key.  
  
Oh key of the White dragon.....Show me your true form...  
I...Syaoran am your new master command you.....RELEASE.....  
  
"Now, pull them together" Pei Wei instructed  
  
Syaoran nodded again as he closed his eyes and instructed his sword to form together. As the sword  
merged he could heard the crowd grasped as if they had never seen anything like it.   
  
As the people look as the boy began to glow brightly in green, his aura exploded through the entire  
room. when the glow began to seized Syaoran opened his eyes again. The new sword in his hand  
were a cross over between is sword and the White Dragon's key sword [let just called the sword  
White Dragon], but it represent more of the White Dragon rather than his old sword. On the hilt   
was a dragon head and in it's month was his sword ruby. Staring in amazement Syaoran couldn't  
find a word to described what he just did.  
  
With a wave of Pei Wei's hand, a glow of band at his head, and neck. As it stop, on his head   
was a golden band, which was awesomely design with a green ruby in the center. Also on his neck  
was a silver neckband what also has a green gem in the center.   
  
"Turn the White dragon key back in to it's false form again and tap it on your neckband" Pei Wei   
instructed.  
  
As Syaoran close his eyes again and turn his sword back to it key, and open his eyes again. The   
green crystal key had turn to red and in the mouth on the dragon's head was was a green ruby.  
Without further hesitation he tapped the key with his neckband. After few sew of glowing green light  
the key vanished into the neckband.  
  
"When the time comes, you'll know what to do" Pei Wei said with a smile noticing that Syaoran was  
a little confuse, and continue..  
  
"I.....Pei Wei, Leader of the Elders, hear by give Li Syaoran the decendent of great Clow Reed,   
his rightfully position as the Leader of Li clan, and may his rein be well" he as the crowd roar with   
cheers and applaud.  
  
With that Syaoran stood up and face his people as they bow down top him. With small smile he turn  
to his mother and walked out the door with with his mother and the Elders by his side.  
  
When they came to an empty room, they sat down quietly and began the meeting.  
  
"As we all know Syaoran-sama is the choosen on to capture the cards, and he know very well of   
the history of the card, don't you?" Pei Wei asked as he looked at Syaoran with his smile.  
  
Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"We have taken a great deed of bringing back the book of Dragon card but the card already scape  
a week ago" Pei Wei continue as he open the wooden box next to him, revealing the book inside.   
The book look like the Clow book, but in front was an imprint that read 'Whit Dragon' with a picture  
of a Wolf with armors around it's head. After showing the book, Pei Wei hand the book to Syaoran.  
  
At an instant touch from Syaoran, the book began to glow [I seem to using this word a lot] as a   
small figure rose from the book.  
  
"....*Stretching*...oh man that was the best nap I ever took, thank a lot kid...wait..I guess  
you must be the choosen one, am I right?" the little stuffed toy wolf jump out of the book and land in  
front of Syaoran asked. With hesitant nod that meant yes, the stuff doll look back at the book.  
  
"Oh no..please don't tell me the cards are gone....Oh no, oh shit....What do I do? what do I do?"  
it start to panic and turn back to Syaoran who was as confuse as the Elders and his mother.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry..I forgot to introduced myself....I am Nimbus, the secret guardian beast of the  
Dragon cards" Nimbus said as float in the air and cross his front leg like it was his arms.  
  
"Wait..I though there was no guardian beast to for the cards" Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"Well, I guess that's why I was called the secret guardian beast...You see, after my bother,   
Keroberos was sealed inside the Clow book, Master Clow Reed know that the great mystical   
beast will eventually be form from the power that he saved up, and the White Dragon will created  
this book so he created me to look after the card after the White Dragon freed itself again. But I   
kinda took a little nap when the card escape I guess...hehe" Nimbus said as a sweat drop roll down  
the side of Syaoran's head. Nimbus continue "Anyway..hehe..we are going to have to get them back"  
  
Syaoran nodded.   
  
"We shall leave right away, there is no time to waste, we don't know how much damage the card   
already created" Syaoran said as he look from his mother to the Elders, and they all nodded.  
  
"Yes, Choosen one" Nimbus said.  
  
"Just Syaoran will be fine" he said, as he gave a small smile at the little wolf.  
  
"Okay Syaoran" Nimbus replied.  
  
"Before you leave the Elders has choosen some one to go with you on this quest" Pei Wei said as he  
clap his hand twice.   
  
On cue the mysterious girl from the battle field enters. She dress in a pick and black fight outfit,   
which seem very comfortable.  
  
"My name is Erika Kindo, guardian of the great White Dragon at your service Master Syaoran" she   
said with a low bow, and she continue "I was choosen to test you as a new master to the great   
beast, and also mine." she looked up and blushed and looked away.  
  
Syaoran look at the Elders and nodded.  
  
"Okay then, we'll leave early tomorrow morning for Japan, as for tonight we must rest..." Syaoran   
said he look down on the stuff animal on the table who was tapping on Syaoran arm.   
  
"Um..Master Syaoran..do you have anything to eat? I'm sorta hungry" Nimbus asked  
  
With a smile remembering how he act exactly like Kero. Syaoran turn to Erika who was staring at  
him with her dreamy eyes and smile at her, then turn to Wei.  
  
"Um..Wei..could you show Nimbus where the kitchen is cause I kinda want to talk to Erika alone   
for a sec." he asked and Wei nodded.   
  
When they left Syaoran turn to his mother and the Elders and nodded without saying a word, they   
bow to him and left.  
  
'Oh my god, we are all a lone in the same room' Erika though, as the heat rose from her neck to her  
face.  
  
"Kindo-chan, I want to thank you for healing me after that eel bit me, I wouldn't have made it  
through the rest of the battle alive" he said smiling down at her and turn to leave.  
  
"It the least I can do Master Syaoran, and please call me Erika" she said as she smile back.  
  
"Yes Erika, and try not to use the master thing, it make me look old" he said as he smile at her again  
and left the room, leaving Erika smile in joy.  
  
'He will be mine one of these days' she though to herself as she head back to her room.  
  
  
************  
  
Thank You for reading my story, next chapter will have some drama.  
  
What will happen when Syaoran show up in Sakura school unexpectedly? Will he find out about   
her new boyfriend? And will Sakura end her relationship with Flame?  
  
Find out on the next chapter  
  
CONTINUE!!!!!  
  
  
  



	4. The Arrival, and The Heart Break

I DON'T own Card Captors Sakura or anything that related to them, so please do me a favor  
and don't sue me.  
  
Thank you for all you supportive review, and as a reward I'm writing this chapter, and please  
keep up the reviews, Thanks again.  
  
Oh yea, sorry about the mistakes in spelling or grammars.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
AND YES THERE WILL BE S+S, I PROMISE  
  
*************  
  
The Arrival  
  
~~~~~Japan~~~~~  
  
Drip, Drip, Drip  
  
'That noise...Oh no...Not this again' Sakura though as she drifted into another one of her dreams.   
'Wait a minute....That me on the Tokyo tower, but who that in the shadow'  
  
"I'm coming Sakura..." the shadow said as it walked out from the shadow. It was a boy, who seem   
her age, but you can't tell who it was because his eyes were shadowed in darkness. He was wearing  
a tradition Chinese clothing, in black and green.  
  
"W...who are you? Wha..What do you want from me?" she asked getting the no replied she asked   
again but a little louder.  
  
"I'm coming Sakura...please wait for me..." the mysterious boy said as the shadow took over him   
again.  
  
~~~Dream ended~~~  
  
'Who was that guy? And why the heck am I dreaming about him? Could it be....' before she finished   
the though, someone was calling her, loudly.  
  
"SAKURA, WAIT UP" it said as she sit up and open her eyes to meet a very mad Kero.  
  
"What is it Kero?" she said as she starting to wake up.  
  
"You're going to be late again Sakura!!!" he said as he pointed to the clock.  
  
"Oh no...HOEEE!!!" she yelled, and ran to the bathroom, and took a really fast shower and got   
dress.  
  
"Hey Kero...I got to go but I have to talk to you later, it really important...Okay...bye" she said  
and ran out without a replied.  
  
In the kitchen was her dad, who was making her lunch, and her brother who was walking to the   
door to leave.  
  
"Hey monster, woke up late again I see" Touya said [Thank you for helping me with the name]   
and yelped as Sakura delivered a hard stomp on his right foot.  
  
"I'M NOT A MOSTER" she yelled in replied as Touya jump up and down in pain.  
  
"Okay, that's enough you two, now Sakura are you going to be late today" her father said calmly.  
  
"yea dad...I'm going to go to Tomoyo's house it afternoon, I'll be back by dinner time" she replied   
as she shove three pancakes down her mouth at once [She has a big enough for them   
to go down I think].  
  
"Thank for the breakfast day and thank for making my lunch" she yelled as she ran out the door   
follow by Touya who was limping out the door. "Bye dad" Touya said as he closed the door.  
  
'They grow up so fast' he said and went back to making himself something to eat.  
  
~~~At School, lunch time~~~  
  
"So, there is another clow book?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah...but I won't be capturing it though.." Sakura answer sadly. As her boyfriend walk to her   
table.  
  
"Capturing what?" he asked smiling at her 'You'll never catch me Card Mistress, you or your   
unworthy cards' [By now I hope you all know that Flame is a Dragon card].  
  
"Wha..Oh, it's nothing" she said uncomfortably, and smile back   
  
"Oh come honey, we are a couple at lease we shouldn't be keeping secrets" he said as he sat   
down and put his arms around Sakura. [I know, I know, we all hate this part, but what can I do   
I'm just a writter, but I promise I'll get rit of him soon]  
  
"Um..really it's nothing" she said as she turn back to Tomoyo. "Right, Tomoyo?" she asked  
  
"Oh yeah right..right" Tomoyo said as she went back to her daydreaming. "Oh, so Sakura..What   
was taht about you dream last night" Tomoyo ask as she got back to Earth.  
  
BEEEEP  
  
"Well I guess, I'll tell you later after school...I got to get to class now..See ya later Tomoyo, and   
I'll call you tonight Flame" Sakura said as she wink to Flame and blew a kiss to him [oh when I   
get my hand on that guy, he's going to pay...oh sorry..hehe, I slip] and left.  
  
~~~~~~The Airport in Japan~~~~~  
  
"Oh man, that was the greates nap I ever took, how about you Erika?" Syaoran asked as he got   
off the plane and went to get their bags.  
  
"Yes Mas..I mean Syaoran" she replied, "Sorry, I have to get use to this"  
  
"That's okay, as long as you not yelling it out so loud it would be alright" he said as he smile at her   
that made her blushed.  
  
"Ahhh...mmphh, get me out of here" said as something struggle inside his back.  
  
"Be quiet Nimbus, we don't want to get people's attention" Syaoran said as he open the zipper   
a little bit more.  
  
"But I could breath and what is inside this back that smell like rotten apple?" Nimbus said as he   
poke his head out a little.  
  
"Oh ahh, sorry, I didn't have time to clean the bag before I use it cause I was in such a hurry" he   
said as he blush from the embarresment.  
  
"That's okay, but you gotta wash this thing..Oh man, it's smell like something dead in there" Nimbus   
said, and Erika burst out in to a gigling fit.   
  
'He look so cute when he blushed..Oh god, why am I so attracted to him?' she though to herself as   
they were walking in to the limo and droved to Syaoran's apartment. 'Well that because he's   
everything you ever wanted in a guy, not only is he powerful he is also rich and famous' she sigh   
happily as they were on their way to his apartment.  
  
~~~~After School~~~~~  
  
"So you dream about a guy, was he hot, and mysterious like Syao...I mean who was he?" Tomoyo   
said  
  
"I did asked but he just said 'I'm coming Sakura' and 'please wait for me' and I woke up" Sakura   
answer.  
  
"That pretty weird, did you asked Kero?" asked Tomoyo in a concern voice.  
  
"No..not yet, I'm going to ask him tonight, but I could tell it has something to do with the Dragon   
cards" Sakura said in her serious tone. "Anyway, I think I'll still be looking out for the cards even   
though I can't capture it"  
  
"Alright, Wa wo, ya, Card captor Sakura is back in business..and that mean..I can get start on   
new outfit now...bye Sakura" said Tomoyo as she ran back home forgetting that Sakura was   
suppose to go over her house.  
  
"Oh wait" she yell, 'Oh well, I guess I can go for a walk in the park'  
  
As she entered the park, a hand slipped around her waist, she immediately turn back and sigh in   
relieve that it was only Flame. Not knowing someone was watching she kissed him [where do you   
think] and pulled away from his arms, and look down at her feet.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura" Flame asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I..I..um" She stumble on who words.  
  
"What is it?" he asked again.  
  
"I..I..I don't think we should go out anymore" she said bitting her lips.  
  
"Why?" he said as he let go of her shoulder.   
  
"It's because I...I..I don't love you" she answer flatly "I sorry Flame, but I don't see us going   
anywhere"   
  
With the last cold glar he turn and left.  
  
'You will pay Card mistress, no one break my heart like that, ever' he though to himself as he   
walk back home.  
  
'I'm sorry Flame but there is another person who is alway in my heart' she though as she finally   
felt a glimpse of a very strong magical aura. 'Could it be the Choosen one? It has to be. But why   
do I feel such a fimiliar aura, the green aura that seem so warm, could it be Syao..No, it can't be,   
can it' She though as she walked back home. 'Well maybe Kero will know'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Running back to his apartment angrily, as his eyes were filled with tears. At last his knee gave out   
as he drop to his knees crying his eyes out. Feeling betrayed, and unless he scream out her name   
'SAKURA'.   
  
Feeling more anger inside him build up, Syaoran punch the ground with his right hand   
as hard as he could. When his hand his the ground, the cemented sidewalk broke into million   
peices as it flew into the air. With a surge off pain hit again he called her name again.  
  
As he got up with his right hand with was now bleeding to his side, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He slowly turn around to see Erika face him with a look of concerned. Without thinking he wrapped   
his arms around her and sob on her shoulder, and told her about everything....  
  
****Flash back****  
  
With the happiness inside of him Syaoran finished unpacking and went downstairs and told Erika   
he was going to the part for some fresh air, but without her knowing, he was going to stop at the   
park and then head to Sakura's house to surpise her.   
  
But as he arrived to the park he saw her walking in the park too, but she wasn't alone. As he   
prepared to walk to her, he saw a pair of arms wrapped around her waist like he wanted to do  
all his life. With a turn, she kissed him.  
  
As jealousy, hate, and betrayed rushed through his mind, he didn't hear a word she said next, and   
left the site without ever looking back.  
  
*****Flash back ends*****  
  
"And here I am, stupidly thought that she'll wait for me, but now I know the truth that she doesn't   
love me anymore. Hehe...it's so ironic that I though she was the right one for me, but now fate   
has broke us up again" he said as his sobbing subside but his tears were still rolling down his eyes.  
  
"You'll be okay Master Syaoran, I'm still here with you, no matter wht" Erika said as she smile   
comforting him.  
  
"Thanks Erika, thank you for being there for me" Syaoran replied as he gave her a small smile that   
send a shiver down her back. " I guess we better get back, I'll make dinner, and after that we need  
to get ready for school tomorrow" he said as he turn to her.  
  
"Do we really have to go to school? I mean we could just relaxed for a while" she whine.  
  
"For the third time Erika, yes we have to go to school, eventhough I don't need it, but mother   
will put a curse on me if I don't." he said as his mood began to change a little after talking to Erika  
about his problems, it was like talking to Tomoyo, she knows exactly what to say.  
  
"So what do you want for dinner?" he turn to her and asked.  
  
"I don't know Master, anything you want to make is fine with me." she said as she gave him one of  
her charming smile.  
  
"Well that a good thing, you're not as picky as Mei Lin is" he said as he gigled thinking how Mei Lin  
force him to make her lunch back in China.  
  
With a smile on both their faces, they walk into the apartment.   
  
~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~  
  
"Hey everyone" Sakura said as she enter the classroom earily that morning, with a cheery face.  
  
"Hey Sakura" every one replied.  
  
As she sat down, she heard a grasp from Tomoyo.  
  
"What's wrong" Sakura asked her with concern.  
  
"Is hell freezing over?...You, Sakura, came to school early...This is unbelievable" Tomoyo said with  
a smile.  
  
"HA HA...Make fun of me as much as you want...but nothing will make me depressed today..cause  
yesterday, I, broke up with Flame" She said with all her excitement.  
  
"Good for you Sakura, you finally broke away from his charming smile and mesmerizing eyes, and   
not to mention his fine tone hard body.." Tomoyo listed.  
  
"Well he is not the one I love, so I have no reason of going out with him in the first place. And god  
knows why I did went out with him." She replied as the teacher enters.  
  
"Okay class back to your seat...um okay, let see..oh I see Flame is out today..Have anyone see   
him?" the teacher asked, but no replied.  
  
'I hope he isn't too depressed' Sakura though and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Okay just to remind you that all the spot tried out is today, try to be there...And we have two new  
student from Hong Kong today...Please welcome, Li Syaoran, and Kindo Erika [I keep messing up  
these name, I have no idea it was this hard].  
  
The whole class grasped, while they all stared at both of them. Syaoran found out later that he   
couldn't take of any of his bands, but it doesn't seem that unusall for a guy as great looking as he  
is to have golden bands but it only bring unnecessary attentions. His blue school jacket fit him   
perfectly, and his whit inside shirt also shown that he was very fine built. To all the girl in the class,   
even Sakura and Tomoyo, starred dreamingly at him, and his tall, muscular figure. The guys only  
payed their attention to Erika, who has a very fine carve to her figure, and she was also very tone  
but wasn't as tone to the point of unattractiveness.  
  
With a loud cough, the teacher brought his student back to reality.   
  
Without thinking Tomoyo and Sakura ran to Syaoran and gave him a bear hug. Looking down on   
both Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo, long time no see" He turn to Tomoyo and gave her, his charming smile, and   
she blushed.  
  
Turning to Sakura with no expression.  
  
"You too, Kinomoto-san" he said as he pulled away from their embrace, and turn to the teacher,   
and left the confuse Sakura, and Tomoyo standing with there mouth drop to the floor.   
  
Walking back to their desks sadly and meeting the many glars of the girl in their room the sat back   
down.   
  
'Why is he being so cold to me? And what's with the last name?' Sakura though, and finally snapped  
out from her daydream and caught the aura that was blasting through the entire class. As she looked   
up, she saw Syaoran walking toward her. 'Oh my god, he IS the choosen one...and his power..it's..  
even beyond Kero even imagine..And it also looks like he is trying to seal his power but it he could  
only hold in 3/4 of his powers' she look up and starred at him and then turn to the girl that was   
walking down to the next seat. 'Wait...she also has her power but she doesn't know how to seal it   
yet..and from the looks of it, she is pretty strong herself'   
  
With a smile she turn to Erika and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you" Sakura said despite the glar she was getting from  
Syaoran, who was sitting behind her. 'I'll talk to him later at lunch' she though  
  
"I know who you are Card Mistress, Master Syaoran had spoken well about you, despite clueless,  
and immature ways" Erika replied with a death glar.  
  
With that she sank back to her seat, and didn't look up untill class ended.  
  
'I going to have a serious talk with Syaoran after school' she said knowing that Syaoran will be   
busy at the Soccer tryout at lunch.  
  
'Well I'll go see him anyway' she though as she ran to caught him at the soccer field.  
  
************  
  
What will happen at the soccer field? Will Syaoran forgive Sakura for what she did after she   
confessed her love to him again? And will Syaoran be able to sealed Flame card way for good?  
  
Find all that out on the Next Chapter. It's going to be a totally S+S garentee.  
  
Continue!!!!!  



	5. Unbroken Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to it, please don't sue me.   
  
I dedicate this chapter to all S+S fans who is reading this story..Thanks for being so patience   
for this Chapter, and more to come. S+S forever.  
  
Sorry about the spelling or the grammar mistakes. Enjoy!!  
  
**********  
Unbroken Promise  
  
[weird title but hey it's a title]  
  
~~~~Lunch time at the soccer field~~~~~  
  
"Hey girl, there he is!!" a group of girls ran toward Syaoran as he walk to the soccer field with   
sweat short and green t-shirt. "Isn't he so cute, he is better looking than Flame...oh my, look at his   
muscles, and those golden bands, doesn't he look so mysterious" One of the girls spoke up as they   
headed to meet up with Syaoran and his friends.  
  
With a cold glare, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Erika, told the girls to back off. Staring back at them the   
girls turned back and headed inside.  
  
"Fine, you can have him now, but he's our after school" with that the group of girls left and went   
inside.  
  
'Man that was pretty close there' Syaoran though as he turn back, and walk to the soccer field,   
and walk to the coach. 'Why am I such a girl magnet, but that's not really true cause I can't even   
get Sakura to like me more than just a friend'  
  
The soccer field was a lot of soccer fans, but there were only little number of people who actually   
wanted to play soccer. Most of the fan were the girls who wanted to meet the mysterious and   
handsome new student. With a dreamy sigh, they all stared at Syaoran as he enter the field.  
  
"Alright you lazy kids!!..If you are participating in the soccer team come to the center of the field,   
and those of you who are just watching the handsome prince that just had came in, get the hell out   
of the field!!" the coach yelled as he clap his hand loudly three times.  
  
With a slight turn Syaoran saw all the girls in the school staring dreamingly at him, and also he saw   
Sakura and Erika smiling at him, he smile back to Erika and turn jogged to the center of the field.   
All of his friend patted his shoulder congratulating him for attracting the girls to come and watch.   
  
In a couple of minutes after they had warm up, they began doing drills, and after that was the y   
began shooting goals.  
  
"Alright, Li, I want to see you live up to your full protential, and as a reward I might give you the   
position of the teams captain" the coach said as he was very impressed by Syaoran's skills.   
  
With a small nodded he turn back turn to the coach.  
  
"Give me every thing you got coach" Syaoran said as he jogged down to the center of the field   
ready for the soccer ball to be release.  
  
With a small chuckle, the soccer coach aimed the a ball striaght into the air as it flew across the field   
20 feet away from the goal.   
  
As fast as he could, Syaoran ran down the field, hoping that the ball doesn't hit the ground before he   
could get to it. With a swift kick off the ground, Syaoran jumped 15 feet into the air and met the ball   
by his right foot as it flew toward the goal net. The ball went straight toward the net as it ripped   
through the strings, and crashed into a tree.  
  
When Syaoran slowly dropped down to the ground, he turn to see everyone face looking at him   
in amazement, it a loud roar, the crowd began to clapped as loud as they could.   
  
"Thanks" he said as he scratched the back of his head in embarresment, and sweat drop. Then he   
walk to the coach.  
  
"Damn, Li, how the hell did you do that?..I mean that shot was impossible for anyone or anything to   
do?..And where the hell is the soccer ball?" the coach said in amazement.  
  
"Hehe..sorry coach, I think it kinda get flat cause I kick it so hard..hehe" Syaoran laugh in   
embaresment.  
  
"Oh the hell with ball...like I give a damn..You, my friend will be my ticket to the State champion's   
trophy..And that mean you get the honor of leading this them to get there..Did you all hear that...Do   
every thing he said or else I'll make you pay" the coach said as he look around the group as they   
show their frighten faces "Relax, we got our secret weapon right here, and I don't think I will be   
breaking my neck and cut some of you lazy butt off team because there so little of people in here"   
the coach as he turn back to Syaoran. "Okay!! Tryout is over, get out of here!!, oh yea..pratice   
tomorrow after school at 6:00 pm, be there to get the uniform"  
  
With that Syaoran jogged off the field feeling pretty happy about himself.  
  
"Hey Syaoran" a girl said as she walk to him.  
  
"Oh hi Kinomoto-san" he said as he turn away to hide his tears from her. 'I can't take this anymore'  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran? Why don't you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked as she felt a little hurt.  
  
"Don't you play your stupid game with me!!" he turn back showing his tears to Sakura, "I saw that   
you broke your promise to me yesterday with you boyfriend" He said as he turn away again and   
was about to leave when Sakura turned him around and drop to her knees and hugged his legs,   
and Syaoran look down at her. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked softly as he put his hand   
on her head as his tears began to drop.  
  
"Please Syaoran, forgive me, I never wanted to breake my promised but it was so long for me to   
wait until I realized that I still love you...Every day without you have drove me crazy..and every   
moment of day and night I though about you and wonder if you still love me or not...and after   
6 years of torture, without ever hearing your voice or seeing you..I had given up...but I never stop   
loving you...I have loved you ever since I was 11 years old, and the first time I meant you I knew   
we were meant to be together...For the last two day, I realized that I never love the boy I was   
going out with..So I broke up with him yesterday..Please Syaoran, don't leave me again, if you do   
I don't know what I'll do to myself..." She explain as she look down and sob on him sweat pant   
and let the tears dropped to the ground.  
  
A second after she finished, Syaoran was still trying to put every thing together. With a hesitation   
he kneel across from Sakura and lift up her chin, and gave her the delicious taste of his own lips.   
Within seconds the kiss became more passionate then ever as Syaoran and Sakura pull each other   
closer as far as they could without being mold together. As Syaoran's hand move it's way up and   
down Sakura back, and his tongue was playing with Sakura's, as she let out a soft moan.  
  
After five minutes of HAVING FUN, the messy Syaoran, and the wriggle clothe Sakura finally   
let go to catch a breathe.  
  
"Oh man, that was the longest make out session, I ever had" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, me too"Syaoran said smiling back at her. "So..um Sakura, do you want to go out with   
me?" Syaoran said as he look down.  
  
"If you ever forgive me" she said as she turn away.  
  
"I take that as a yes" Syaoran said as he turn her as give her even more passionate than the last,   
as Sakura gave her self to him and kissed him back.  
  
When the bell rang, which was a few minutes, they pull away from each other.  
  
"Well that was fun don't you think, Sakura?" Syaoran said with a playful smile as they walk hand   
in hand back to class.  
  
"It would be more fun if we didn't have anymore class after lunch" she said as they enter the   
building not noticing a figure in the shadow was watching their every move.  
  
"You will pay for your deed Card Mistress" Flame wisper lightly. 'Even the choosen one will not   
be able to help you' he though as he vanished into the shadow.   
  
********  
  
Thank for reading, and Please don't for get the review.  
  
Anyway, What will happen to Erika? Will she give up on Syaoran? And what is Flame card   
planning? Will S+S relationship work out?  
  
Find that out later...  
  
CONTINUE!!!! 


	6. Kidnapping and Flame Card

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any thing that relate to it, so try not sueing me, thank you.  
  
Thanks for reading my story, and please don't for get to review it, I'll take any suggestions you   
might have.  
  
Anyway, we left off with Sakura and Syaoran romance on chapter 5, and this is going to be  
another S+S romance chp.  
  
Long Chapter a head!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Kidnapping and Flame Card  
  
~~~~After school, on that same day~~~  
  
'Oh yeah, I'm the luckiest man a live...Making out with her was one thing..but actually going out with  
her, now that's just crazy' Syaoran to himself as he walk behind Sakura, and wrapped his arms   
around her waist and kissed her neck. With a soft sigh as Sakura feeling Syaoran entire body against  
her's.  
  
"Hello Syaoran, I see you know how to treat a lady" she said as she turn and smile at him.  
  
"Well, I can I say I learn it from my sisters, they are very useful sometime, expectually when they  
talk about what girls and women wants" he said with a sly smile forming in his lips, and kissed her.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled away.  
  
"To bad I have to go for the cheerleading tryouts cause we could have some more fun" Sakura said  
as she look up at him with a grin  
  
"Well, I'll go with you, I'm trying out for the football team, I heard they had it pretty bad last year   
when they lost every game" he said as they began to walkout the door.  
  
"Hey, Master Syaoran, wait for me!!!" a voice rang through the halls.  
  
Syaoran turn and smile at Erika who was running to catch up with him and Sakura.  
  
"I guess you are going to tryout for the cheerleading squad, right Erika?" he said as he look at her.  
  
"Yes..Master..Syaoran" she said as she try to catch her breath. "Wait..Why are you hanging out   
with her" Erika yelled as she pointed to Sakura who sweat drop.  
  
"We just had a little misunderstanding, we made up at lunch" Syaoran said as he turn and smile at   
Sakura who was totally confussed.  
  
"Oh Sakura, have you meet, my friend Erika, she is one of my guardian" Syaoran introduced Erika  
to the even more confuss Sakura.  
  
"Hoee..What do you mean guardian, Syaoran?..And come to think of it why is you aura blowing all  
over the place?" Sakura asked as she was very interested to hear the explanation.  
  
"Umm..sorry, I tried controlling it but there is so much of it that I can't seal it all away.." he answered.  
  
"I knew you were hiding your powers, but how did you get that much power, the power that is   
even stronger than mind" she said as they got to the field.  
  
"You mean you don't know?..Hahaha..." Erika laugh.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Erika" Syaoran said softly."And will you two keep it down" he whisper.  
  
"Yes, Master Syaoran" Erika said as she look down.  
  
"That's alright, but tried not calling me Master, okay?" he said as he turn to Sakura.  
  
"Yes..Syaoran-kun" Erika replied.  
  
"Okay, and ohh..Sakura, call everyone to meet at my house, me and Erika has some news to bring  
and I think tomoyo will want to come to, even though I don't like having her for this but I considered  
her to be my friend so bring her anyway" he said as he jogged in to the boy locker room leaving   
Sakura and Erika.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do" Sakura replied as Syaoran left, and turn back to Erika and smile, but  
Erika just glar at her.  
  
"What's wrong Erika" Sakura asked straight forward.  
  
"No one break my master's heart and gets away with it" she said as she star at Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did, I havn't realized that I always love Syaoran before yesterday, and I never  
really mean to hurt him like that..eventhough it was hard for him to forgive me..he did, and told me  
he love me too, and all that matters now is me and Syaoran are together again and no one will  
separate us..And it's either you forgive me like Syaoran or you don't" Sakura said as she began to  
walk away.  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder Sakura turn to face the smiling Erika.  
  
"I forgive you Sakura, even though I also am in love with Master Syaoran, I know you are a better  
choice, and I know he will be happy..Just as long as you promise to love him like I do, I'll do what  
ever I can to keep you two together" Erika said as she hugged Sakura and cried on her shoulder,   
because she was happy but also sad because she has to give up her first love. 'I have to give you  
up, Syaoran, cause only I know that you will be happy with her..just be happy Syaoran, that all I   
ever want you to be' She though as she pulled away.  
  
"I promise Erika, and this time I will keep this promise..forever" She said as she smile down at  
Erika and wipe her tears from her eyes. "Now, come on..I want you to meet some of my friends  
and we're almost late for our cheerleading tryout"   
  
"Okay" Erika replied as she smile at Sakura and make their way to the field.  
  
[I don't want Erika to be a bad person and I want everyone to be happy..well not everyone]  
  
*Sorry I have to fast forward a little*  
  
~~~~After the tryouts~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura, you were great on the field today, and I know you will definately make the head   
cheerleader this year, and you were great to, Erika" Tomoyo said as she pointed her camera at   
them.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, Ohh wow..I didn't know you were into camera!! I mean I love camera too"  
Erika said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah I love camera too, Erika!!! And most of all I love to record Sakura and Li-kun capturing   
Clow card. they look soo...KAWAII" Tomoyo said as she jump up and down to, and Sakura  
sweat drop.  
  
"Hoee..."  
  
"Well, you'll be doing more of that now that the Dragon cards are release" Erika said as she   
began to calm down.  
  
"Yeah but we still don't know who the choosen one is" Tomoyo said as she look down.  
  
"Well I'll tell you who" She whisper something in Tomoyo's ear so that Sakura doesn't hear.  
  
"W..What?...Who is it, Erika?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Really??, oh my god...I can't believe it...he's a hot guy, muscular, and a chosen one..tell me I'm  
dreaming" Tomoyo said as she jump up and down again.  
  
"Hoeee"  
  
"As clueless as ever, huh Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she turn to her friend with a smile. "But I can't  
tell you, it's a surpise."  
  
"O..Okay" Sakura said as they all began walking. "Ohh yeah..Tomoyo, are you free, tonight..Cause  
Syaoran, Kero, Erika, and me are going over their house to discussed something?" Sakura as she  
turn to her friend as they came to meet the fork that seperated their houses.  
  
"Li Syaoran, our Li Syaoran is asking me if I want to go to discussed something important with you  
guys..I'm honored, when do you want me to pick you up" Tomoyo said as she smile at her friend.  
  
"At 6:30, I guess, is that okay with you Erika?" Sakura asked and turn to Erika waiting for her   
replied.  
  
"Yeah sure Sakura, I'll tell Master Syaoran to get ready for guests" she answer with a nod.  
  
"Um..Erika..is it okay if I asked you why you are calling him master" Sakura asked, but also   
Tomoyo had wanted to ask the same question.  
  
"You'll know everything tonight Card Mistress" with that Erika walked away leaving a really   
confuss Sakura.  
  
"Oh..See you tonight..Sakura, I'll be by your house at 6:30" Tomoyo said as she turn and left.  
  
"See ya" she yelled, and walk home.  
  
~~~~Sakura's house~~~~  
  
"Hey monster" Touya said when he saw Sakura walk into the house with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey brother" Sakura said with an even bigger smile on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he put his hand on her forhead to check if she had a fever  
or not.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Touya. Today was the best day of my life, even you can't ruin it"  
She said and look at her father.  
  
"Hello dad" she said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello, honey...Did you have a great time in school today?" her father asked as he look up from the  
newspaper.  
  
"Yeah dad, and guess who show up to school today?" Sakura ask with a big grin.  
  
"Who?" her father was a little confuss.  
  
"Li Syaoran" Sakura simply said and sat down.  
  
Feeling surpised, Touya felt his coffee going down the wrong tube and spit every thing out of his  
mouth.  
  
"WHAT????!!" he yelled with anger he had build up for 6 years seeing his sister crying her eyes out  
everyday for the Chinese brat.  
  
"Syaoran is back, and...We're going out" Sakura said as she walk away. "Oh hey Dad, Tomoyo will  
be picking me up later to go to Syaoran's house, we'll be studying, could I go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure honey" her father replied.  
  
"Oh No she's not" Touya yelled.  
  
"Yes she will Touya, and you can't stop her" his father said, and went back to his newspaper.  
  
"hmmph" with that Touya left to his room.  
  
"Thanks dad" Sakura said as she ran and hugged her dad again, and took the pudding on the table  
with her.  
  
"Welcome honey, I'll tell you when Tomoyo is here" with that Sakura smile at her dad and ran   
upstairs.  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
"Hey Kero" Sakura said when she open the door.  
  
"PUDDING, YAY!!!" he said and flew over to Sakura and took the pudding.  
  
"No..hello" she said looking at Kero  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura..hehe" he smile.  
  
"Anyway, did you know Syaoran is hear" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, who won't..That kid's aura blasted 10 miles from your school..I must say, it's very   
impressive" Kero said as he shove all the pudding down his mouth "And what's even more   
impressive is there a pool full of power inside that kid, it's like he is still hiding his power but he can't  
hid it all"  
  
"Yeah, that what Syaoran told me" she said and sat down on her bed.  
  
"What else did he told you?" Kero asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well that's it, other than the fact that he wants us to meet by his house" Sakura said as the doorbell  
rang.  
  
"You're ready to go" Sakura asked as she heard her father called for her.  
  
Kero just nodded and flew into her backpack.  
  
~~~~Syaoran's apartment~~~~  
  
"Oh why did you have to spilled all that water on me Erika?" Syaoran asked as he took his shirt off.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Syaoran, it was an accident" Erika said as she look at the clock. 'Oh come on  
Sakura, just for once be one time' she though as the bell rang 'perfect!!'  
  
"Master Syaoran, could you get the door please, me and Nimbus are a little busy right now, right   
Nimbus, right Nimbus?" She asked trying to keep her laugh in.  
  
"R..right" he said as he was going to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay" Syaoran answer the door to see a really red Sakura and Tomoyo who turn around  
because her nose was bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay, Tomoyo? I think your bleeding" he asked as he looked at Sakura who was also red  
starring at his upper body.  
  
"Um..yeah..I'm fine, can I use your bathroom for a minute Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure take your time, it's right over there, come on in." he pointed as Tomoyo ran to the   
bathroom. And then turn back to Sakura who was still starring at him without saying a word, and   
then she finally snpped back into reality.  
  
"S..Syaoran, why don't you have you shirt on?" Sakura asked as she walk in.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for Erika spilling the water on me, I wouldn't have gotten it wet" he answer, as   
Sakura looked over Syaoran's shoulder to see Erika winking secretly at her and then she burst   
into laughter.  
  
"Hoee" Sakura blushed.  
  
"We'll have a seat Sakura, we're almost done with the food, you guys can have dinner with us   
tonight, after I put on a shirt of course." With that Syaoran turn and went back to his room.  
  
"Oh man...hehe..I never though he would leave" Erika said as she calm down and walk over to   
Sakura with Nimbus on her shoulder. "But that was soo funny, you should have your face, and   
did you see the way Tomoyo had to go to the bathroom...hahaha..that was priceless"  
  
"What are you talking about?..You mean you did that on purpose?..hoee"   
  
"Yup..I just wanted to see how you react when Syaoran had his shirt off..hehe" Erika replied as  
Tomoyo came back out from the back room and walk to them.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, are you okay? hehhe...Sorry about that" Erika said turning to Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm..it okay" Tomoyo said as she blushed. "But I must say I'm impressed"  
  
"Yes, but I have seen it before so I can handle" Erika said, and continue when she saw Sakura   
was getting jelous. "I had to take his shirt of to healed his shoulder, it no big deal Sakura" She smile.  
  
"Well, I don't think one time is enought, I want to see it again" Tomoyo replied as she gigled.  
  
"You're going to have a little hard time with that one Tomoyo, cause you're going to have to ask   
permission from Sakura, right Sakura" Erika said as she look over to Sakura who was fuming.  
  
"Wait..Why?" Tomoyo ask a little dissapointed.  
  
"Well because he's her boyfriend...hehe" Erika answer.  
  
"How KAWAIIIII" Tomoyo scream in part happy and also sad. "When did this happen?"  
  
"At lunch time, Syaoran told me verything" Erika said as she turn to the table. "Anyone want some  
cookies, they are home made."  
  
After word cookie had been said, two of the stuff animals dash to the table.  
  
"Nimbus, I though Syaoran told you not to move until after dinner" Erika said as she sweat drop, and  
saw another stuff animal dashing toward the same table for the cookies. "And who's that?" she   
pointed to Kero.  
  
"Oh this would be Keroberos, guardian of the Clow book, and who is that" Sakura said, after   
Nimbus heard his bother's name he flew to him.  
  
"Brother!!!" he said as he hugged Kero with all his might "I finally got to meet you, I heard so much   
about you"  
  
"Must...get...to..the...cookies" Kero said as he try to pull away "Wait...WHAT????!!!" he yelled   
"Mater Clow Reed never told me that I have a bother!!"  
  
"Well you were in the Clow book before I was created, I'm Nimbus, guardian of the Dragon card"  
he said as the made their way to the plate of cookies.  
  
"You mean there are new cards around here, and she is to catch it" Kero said pointing to Erika.  
  
"Oh no, I'm Erika guardian of the White Dragon, Master Syaoran is the new Card Master" Erika  
replied feeling very good about her great master.  
  
"What's this racket??" Syaoran said as he came out with a tight green t-shirt and black sweat pants,  
and look at Nimbus and then Kero "Oh I see you have told our surprise Erika, I told I told you   
guys not to do it without me, I want to see their face..*sigh*..why can't the world's greatest   
magician have some fun for a change" he said as he look down dissapointed.  
  
"Well, I'll let you have some fun by telling rest of the story, Syaoran" Erika said as she room around  
the room to see Kero's mouth drop to the floor, and Sakura and Tomoyo starring at Syaoran's  
shirt like nothing matters "Umm..you guys..I think you're going to have to stop starring at my Master's  
chest like that..hehe" She said as Sakura and Tomoyo blushed like crazy.  
  
"Oh that's okay, I think I'm getting use to all the attensions, well not by the guys..but the girls are  
okay, especailly from Sakura...right Sakura?" He said as he wrap his arm around Sakura from   
behind.  
  
"Well you better watch it mister, you don't know what those girl might do, and I don't know if I can  
stop all the girl in the schools to stop starring at you" Sakura said as she turn around and kissed him  
softly. "I can't even stop Tomoyo to stop taping us" she said as she turn to Tomoyo and Erika.  
  
"KAWAIIII!!!" they said at the same time.  
  
"..*Sigh*..I guess you are going to have to stay by me everyday 24/7, where ever I go, when ever I  
go." he said as he kissed gently on her neck.  
  
"Sorry..but that job is already taken" Erika said, and smile at the couple.  
  
"Well..I'll have to work on that, any way who is hungry..I'll tell you everything after dinner" he said,   
and look at Kero and Nimbus who filled themself with all the cookies," I guess you guys are filled,   
right?" he said.  
  
"Sorry master" Nimbus said as he tried to lift himself up but no use, they were too full.  
  
"Yeah, sorry kid" Kero said and also tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Well alright...there's some more cookies if you like..there on the table over there..just don't kill  
yourself, okay Nimbus?" he said and left with the three young beautiful girls.  
  
"Sure Master" Nimbus replied "So, bro..you want some more"   
  
"Ohhh Yeaahh!!!" and they tried to fly the best they could to the cookies.  
  
~~~~~ After Dinner and the story telling~~~~  
  
"So that's how I became a master of the Dragon cards" Syaoran said after explaining everything.  
  
"Okay, I have one question for you Syaoran" ask Tomoyo.  
  
"What's that" as he continue holding Sakura, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Can I tape you guys caturing the cards, and I'm going to have you tryout my new design outfit too"  
said Tomoyo as she got up ready to go, as well as Sakura.  
  
"Oh no you're not" he said.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, it'll be fun" Sakura said with her puppy eyes. "Pleasseee"  
  
"Oh alright, you know that I always give in when it comes to you" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Sakura gigled, and kiss him good bye. "See you tomorrow Syaoran."  
  
"Hey Erika, can you escort them home please? I don't want anything to happen to these two." he  
said as he turn to Erika with a smile.  
  
"How sweet, I didn't know Syaoran can be a charmer." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh he is very surprising sometimes" Sakura stated as she smile at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes Master" Erika smile and put on her jacket and left with them.  
  
After have way down the road.  
  
"Oh shit.. Dragon card...Do you sense something Sakura?" Erika said as she stop in between her   
step.  
  
"No..Why?..Do you feel something Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No..but do you remember we can't feel the Dragon card" He said.  
  
"Oh no..what do we do?" Tomoyo said as she backed a way.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, only Master Syaoran has the power to stop them" She said and tried to   
back away. "Even if I strong, I can't defeat them, and if I'm lucky enough to defeat them I can't seal  
them"  
  
"We have to get back to the kid and tell him" Kero said as he flew back to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
"If I know him, well he must have sense it by now" Erika replied.  
  
"HAHAHAHA...I don't think so card captors....I don't think he will be here in time to stop me"  
as the shadow walk out into the street like revealing his identity....Flame.  
  
"Flame?? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"WHAT?? You know the Flame card?" asked Erika.  
  
"WHAT?? who is Flame card? I used to go out with Flame" said Sakura in surprise, but Tomoyo   
was too surprise to say anything, and just stood there listening.  
  
"I'm sorry Card Mistress, but she is correct, I am Flame card, and I have come to take you and   
your friend." he said and form a chain around Erika and Sakura. "I'll leave your other friend alone  
if you two come with me peacefully"  
  
"Alright, fine...You know you won't get away with this" Erika said as they were blind folded, and   
Tomoyo had fainted.  
  
"Oh..That I have and I'll finish you lovable little wolf too." he laugh out loud as they make their way to  
an emty were house.  
  
~~~~Same time at Syaoran's Apartment~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kero, Nimbus, you sense something" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a Dragon card!!" Nimbus yelled as they made their way to the door.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Sakura...and...*pant* the girls are in trouble...*pant*" Kero said when Syaoran open the door.  
  
"Okay let go, Hang on to me" Syaoran said as the two did "Dash card, give me your speed" and   
they zoomed out of the apartment.  
  
Afte five seconds they saw Tomoyo lying in the street.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Syaoran said and put her head on his lap"No use, I need to give her little  
tast of my power to wake her up" with that Syaoran put his index finger on her forhead.  
  
"Ahh..man" Tomoyo began to wake up as Syaoran took his finger away.  
  
"Are you okay? Where's Sakura and Erika?" he asked  
  
"I'm okay, but Sakura Ex boyfriend, who evidently is the Flame card kidnapped them, I don't know   
where" she said got up.  
  
"We have to get them, are you going to be okay? Cause we don't have much time" Syaoran look at  
her.  
  
"I'll be okay, let's go" she replied and took out her camera.  
  
"Okay" he said and reach out his hand. "Oh key of the White dragon.....Show me your true form...  
I...Syaoran am your new master command you.....RELEASE...." and he grabbed his sword. "Here  
this would be faster" Syaoran said as he lift Tomoyo up into his arms and carried her.  
  
"hohohoho!!" she blushed.  
  
"Don't get any idea." he said."Dash card!!!" he yelled again as the four of them left.  
  
~~~~The Warehouse~~~  
  
"Why have you taken us here, you creep!!" Erika said   
  
"It's call kindnapping, now shut the hell up bitch!!" Flame said as he tied a rope on her mouth as he   
did to Sakura.  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
The door slamed down to the flood as they all look up.  
  
"So the Chosen one is here, nice to meet you." Flame said as Syaoran walk out from the shadow   
after dropping Tomoyo down.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Sakura?!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh they are right here Card Captor Syaoran," he snapped his finger and the light show Sakura and  
Erika trying to break free. "And you have to go through me to get them" he said as he turn around.   
  
With a second to respond, Syaoran luckily dodge the ball of flame that head towards him and   
Tomoyo was having the best time of her life taping him. Nimbus and Kero was to stand guard and   
protect her since they can't do anything to help him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you're going to need to transform him to his original form in order to capture him,  
call upon the beast of water" Nimbus yelled.  
  
"I got ya!!" he said as he raised his sword.   
  
I called upon the beast of water...I..Syaoran...Master of the King of all beast   
White Dragon comman you...RELEASE...  
  
With that his sword transform into a three pointed trident [You know the one that Posiedon used  
to controll the power of water, sorry it's all I could think of]. And a beast who looked alot lie  
a whale, but it had full armor all around it's body came as a wave of water flew out of the trident.  
  
"Beast of water, form a wall of water now!!" Syaoran yelled as he raised up the trident.  
  
"Ahh...I have underestimated you chosen one, now try this!!" Flame yelled as he gather all his power  
into his palm "Flame of death!!!" he shouted as he released the flame in his palm.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, call upon the beast of the wind" Nimbus yelled as he look over at the flame that was   
heading right toward them.  
  
"Right a head of you Nimbus" he said as he close his eyes. But before he could say any more, an  
arrow hit his hand making him drop his trident as he bend down and tried to grab it someone knee   
him in the chest.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Nimbus cried.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Syaoran cried in pain as Flame elbow him to the ground and step on him.  
  
"NO!!!" Tomoyo cried as she tried to run to him but was stop by Kero and Nimbus "No I have to  
help him"  
  
"I'm sorry but this is his fight" Nimbus said as he looked over to his master. 'Come on Syaoran  
concentrate, let the dragon within you release'  
  
'Who said that?' Syaoran though  
  
'Finally, you figure out how to talk telepathy, I was wondering when you figure it out, anyway it's  
me, Nimbus. Now concentrate Syaoran'  
  
'Okay' Syaoran though as he begin to close his eyes and start to mumble.  
  
I..Syaoran..Master of the White Dragon..Command you...Transform me  
to my new form...Green Dragon...Release from within...  
  
With a green light, Flame was blasted across the room. When the light seized, Syaoran was  
up on his feet again, but he look a little different. He wasn't wearing anything that he had wore   
before. As his eyes glow in green it reflected his golden chest armor, and under his armor was a   
silver layer armor. His pant change from sweat pants to black fine robe pants. On his hand was a   
golden hand armor that conented to his silver hand brance.  
  
"You think you can take my friends away that easily, and especailly, My GIRLFRIEND...you'll  
pay..." Syaoran shouted as he ran toward Flame, with the trident. "Water Arise!!"  
  
"Oh no..ahh" with that Flame burst out of his human body and went back to his true form, which lose  
almost like Firey card.  
  
"Flame card, return to you power confind...Flame card!!" Syaoran yelled as wind gather into a chain  
and wrapped around Flame.  
  
"I...Flame card promise to obey my new master" with that it smile at Syaoran and went back into a   
card and flow to Syaoran. "...*Sigh*..that was close..Thanks Nimbus..Nimbus?"  
  
"KAWAIIII!!" a voice scream, as someone came and hugged him.[Sorry I have to do this]  
  
"Umm..thanks Tomoyo, now we need to help Sakura and Erika, come on Kero, Nimbus" he said  
  
"Right!!" they replied, and they ran to Sakura and Erika.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran said and hugged her after burning away the ropes carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She said as she kissed him more passionate on the lips, missing him deeply.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Syaoran" she said after a moment.  
  
"It was my fault to leave you walking in the street like that" he said looking down.  
  
"It's okay it not your fault, and everyone is okay, so don't blame yourself..Now I need to get home,  
you want to walk me?" She said as she lift his chin up and kissed him again.  
  
"Sure" he smile and they all walked out.  
  
~~~~Sakura's front gate~~~~~  
  
"I guess this is it, or do you want to come in?" Sakura said as she look around to see no one else but  
them. Kero was going over to Tomoyo's house and Nimbus already went back to Syaoran's house  
with Erika.  
  
"It's okay, I don't feel like getting kill by you brother." He said as he turn to walk away.  
  
"No goodnight kiss" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"You sure know what I want" he turn around and pulled her into his kiss.  
  
"Goodnight my cherry blossom" he said after the kiss  
  
"Goodnight my little wolf" and she walk in.  
  
~~~~~Sakura's room~~~~~  
  
"I knew you wouldn't go that easily" Sakura said when she walk over to the shadow.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that every time you kiss me it make me want to come back for some more" the figure  
said as he step out of the shadow.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, you could just sleep here..I know that you wouldn't do anything" she said  
  
"And how would you know?" Syaoran said as he yank her on her bed.  
  
"Because I love you and you are the one person I trust the most" Sakura said as she layed on his   
arms.  
  
"And I love you two, my Ying Fa" Syaoran said as they went to sleep in each others arms.  
  
  
***********  
  
What will the next card be?  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading this sorry and I hope you enjoyed it. Dont for get to review it!!!  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUE!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The New Girl

Hey, how is the story going so far? I hope you all like it..Anyway, send me a review so I can   
continue with the story...Thanks..  
  
Again I do not know Card Captor Sakura, or anything that is related to it.  
  
Okay, we left of kinda short on chapter 6, and Syaoran has found two new abilities [you're   
going to have to find out on chp.6 yourself] and was able to save Erika and Sakura on time.  
  
What will happen next your going to have to read for yourself and don't foget to review it..  
Thanks, And sorry for grammars or spelling errors.  
  
And I have figured out that this story will be very long, and I mean very long considering I haven't  
finshed 1/4 of it. And yes, you will see alot of S+S to come.  
  
  
**********  
  
The New Girl  
  
'It has been a week and so far, it's not as bad as you think...Like that capture with the Jump card  
or the last night capture the Fly...It was fairy, it would have been more easier if everyone would just  
leave it to me to handle it..But noooo, no body listen to Syaoran, Master of the White Dragon would  
they..and everyone knows that Sakura always gets away with everything everytimes she give you  
one of her puppy eyes...hmmph.' Syaoran continue to be in a deep though as he walk to school  
alone. 'Now last night was some thing you don't want to do in an easy capture....  
  
~~~~Flash back~~~~  
  
"Syaoran, watch out!!" Sakura yelled as she push him out of an attack from the Fly card.  
  
"Thanks...that was a close one...have you ever seen anything as big as this..I mean this is probably  
bigger than your fly card" Syaoran said and tried to stand up but fell down again when the Fly  
card flew over their head.  
  
"Yeah you are right this thing is twice the side of my Fly card...Oh no here it come...Run..!!" Sakura  
said as she turn to Erika, Tomoyo and Kero.  
  
"Come on, Master Syaoran...Stand up to this thing...we have to seal this card!!" said Nimbus when   
he flew to his master's side.  
  
"Okay Nimbus...Wish me luck" Syaoran said and took off. 'I have to get more speed', "Dash card  
gain me your speed" he said and close his eyes grabbing his sword tight in his hand running up to   
the fly card.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING???!!" Sakura yelled asking in real concern about her boyfriend.  
  
"TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!..YA HOO!!!" he yelled back as he ran up the side wall and   
jump on to the Fly card as it came down. "Let's have so fun big bird" he said and looked down at the  
people below grabbing on his sword in on hand and hugged the Fly card's neck with the other.   
"Okay play time is over, Fly card" he sigh..  
  
I called upon the beast of the wind....I...Syaoran...Master of the King of all beast   
White Dragon, Command you....RELEASE....  
  
He stood up as his shirt rip as two angle wings grew out of his back, and his sword form a golden  
Staff, and he wore an all white robe with a golden mask that cover part of his face leaving his eyes,  
his hair and his mouth shown. His headband was now place at on the outside of the mask.  
  
After a few moment to look at himself in amazement, Syaoran took his wing for a test drive.  
  
"YA HOO...Alright!!YEAAA" he laugh forgetting that the Fly card was still lose.  
  
"Hey Syaoran...Not bothering you or any thing but could you, seal that card a ready!!" Erika yelled  
as they were being attack by a giant bird and Syaoran was having the best time of his life.  
  
"Ohh right sorry" he said.  
  
"Anytime now!!" Tomoyo yelled as the Fly card getting ready to attack again.  
  
"Keep your shirt on will you, Tomoyo!!" he yelled back making her blushed and her nose starts to  
bleed, but she clear it up before someone notice. " Beast of the Wind..I command you..form a trap  
and secure this creature!!" he said as the wind gather, and wrapped around the Fly card as it shriek.  
"Return to your power confind...Fly card" it bow lightly and form itself into a card and flew toward   
Syaoran.  
  
With he flew down.  
  
"That was great Syaoran!!" every one patted him on the should as Nimbus sat on the other.  
  
"See what I told you bother, Master Syaoran can beat you clow card anyday" Nimbus said as he  
stuck his nose up in ther air.  
  
"Oh yeah, The Sakura card can whip his butt if there wasn't a mystical dragon in his body" Kero   
replied getting little tick off of his little bother.  
  
As they continue their little bother to bother argument, Syaoran and Sakura slipped away into the  
shadow behind the wall not noticing two figure was taping them behind the bushes.  
  
"So..how was I up there?" Syaoran asked quietly as he pulled Sakura closer to him.  
  
"You were pretty good..I expected a little better than that but, it was okay..." she answer with a   
smile.  
  
"Oh yeah..You think you can do better than me...hehe..let us go for a ride" he said as he spead his  
wings and took off with Sakura in his arms, "OHH YEAAHH" he yelled down.  
  
"Let me down!!" she scream as they were about 150 feet into the air and gaining a great amount of   
speed.  
  
"As you wish my lady" he whisper into he ear secretly smiling and drop her.  
  
"Hoee" was follow by "AHHHHHH" as Sakura scream.  
  
With great speed Syaoran dived down at the very last minute when they were about 5 feet off the   
ground.  
  
"How could you do this to me Syaoran" she said as she hit him is the chest and turn around being   
playfully mad.  
  
"Well maybe this will cheer you up..Now hold on tight" he said and took off again.  
  
"Wow..It's beautiful up here" Sakura said in amazement.  
  
"Not as nearly as beautiful as my Ying Fa" he said as he look down at her.  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran, that is so original, don't you think?" she said with a smile and look up at him.  
  
"How about this, I love you Sakura.." he said as his eyes sparkle as it was the truth.  
  
"Now that's the Syaoran I love." with that she pulled him into passionate kissed as the star shine   
down on them.  
  
~~~~ Flash back End~~~~  
  
'Now that was some kiss, well we had to stop when an air passed by us and people were looking  
out the window yelling "Angels" damn who ever invented coffee, we would been there a little longer  
but no one give Syaoran a break' Syaoran though.  
  
"And what are you thinking about Syaoran?" Sakura said and took his hand in her's. "your not  
happen to be thinking about another girl are you"  
  
"You wish, I see you everyday and now I'm dreaming about you every night" he said with a sigh.  
  
"And you don't like to dream about me" she said with a frown.  
  
"Not the way, I dream about you" he whisper as he turn to hid his blush.  
  
"Ohh...and what would that be?" she said and smile in a sly way.  
  
"Oh nothing..come on we going to be late for class" he change the subject and took out his Dash   
card. "Hang on"  
  
"But w.."she didn't finished what she wanted to say when they were off.  
  
~~~Math class, first period class~~~~~  
  
"Good morning you guys" Sakura said as she walked in with Syaoran and Erika who was trying to   
catch her breath from trying to run after the two.  
  
"How..*pant*did..you...run...so fast" Erika said as she sat down on her seat trying to breath.  
  
"I use the dash card" Li said and give her his charming smile.  
  
"Oh..I..forgot you have that." and drop her head on the desk.  
  
"So that how you got here earily Sakura!!" Tomoyo said and smile at her bestfriend and her secret  
crush.  
  
After a few minute...  
  
"Alright class, take your seat please" the teacher said. "Okay, first of all, in tomorrow will be the   
annual camping trip of the year.." after the yays he continues "and...will be there for a whole day   
there and one night and leave the next morning, did everyone get that? and be ready the bus will be   
here after first period class"   
  
"Okay..Next thing on my list is..Oh yeah..Does anyone speak English fluently?" he said and look  
up at his student to see Erika stood up.  
  
'Oh no, don't do it Erika, don't tell them' He send her a message telepathically as he look down   
when she turn and smile at him.  
  
"Yes miss Kindo, do you have something to say?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Mas..I mean Li Syaoran can speak in 7 languages and taht include English. Right Syaoran?" she turn  
to him as the girls look at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah.." He groan, and sank down to his seat in embarrassment.  
  
"Well than Mr. Li..You are going to have to show a new student from American around this place,  
and I heard she doesn't know Japanese."  
  
As a girl enter the room, her blond hair swing from left to right and her blue crystal eyes attracted   
almost all the guys in the room, and Syaoran was the only one who glare at the new girl, not because  
he does't like her but only because she would take his time away from his Ying Fa, but it seem okay  
with Sakura, right?.  
  
He turn to Sakura to see was doing the same think as he was.  
  
'I sense a little jealousy in the air Sakura, don't you think?' he send her a message.  
  
'No I not...Wait who was that?' she though and looked around to see Syaoran looking at her with  
a smile.  
  
'How did you do that?' she though in an amazement.  
  
'It's my new power I found I can do' he said 'I can read people's mind if I want to, but that would  
be rude, so I only talk to them, the reading mind thing only in case of emergencies' he said and turn  
back to the girl. 'So..you're saying that it okay for me to show this girl around?'  
  
'Yeah..I guess, and we can all hang out later' she said and turn to him with a smile.  
  
"Anyway she will be spending only three days here so show her some respect" he said "Um...  
Syaoran, could you tell her to introduce her self please?"  
  
"Yes sen-sei [I hope that I spell it right]" Syaoran said and stood up. "Anata-wa donato desuka?  
(in another word, may I ask who you are? in japan, well I try to make him talk another language)"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ying Fang, and I came from New York city, and you are very  
handsome" she said in influent Japanese smiling at him as the student starred at her in disbelieve  
and also did the teacher.  
  
"So you can speak in Japanese after all, well you won't be needing Syaoran anymore..That's a good   
thing cause he is going to be busy with his torturing and Soccer meeting at lunch today." his teacher  
said and sigh in relieve. "Cause you know next week is a very big game and we need him to be in   
the best shape"  
  
"He can speak in seven languages, mysterious type, tall, dark and handsome, and..even an  
athelete, what else don't I know about this charming young handsome prince?" Fang said as the girl  
glare at her, and the guys turn and glare at Li.  
  
"He has a girlfriend!!" Sakura stood up and yelled across the room fuming in anger as she gave the   
new girl a death glare.  
  
"Hey no need to get jealous, I had a hint that you were his girlfriend" she said and smile at Sakura,  
and then turn back to the teacher who was still stuned at her good she speak Japanese, "But, can  
I still ask him to show me around this place at lunch?" she asked and smile that would get her   
anything.  
  
"Umm..yea..yeah sure, but bring him back to the field when you're done?" he said like Syaoran was  
a thing to be spread around.  
  
'See what I told you Sakura, when I tried to be nice, they always take advantage of me' he told her  
telepathically as he look deeply into Fang's eyes.  
  
'It'll be okay Syaoran, I'll wait for you by the field untill you come back with that bitch..and I show   
her, who's jealous?' she replied with as smile at him.  
  
"Okay then..Why don't you sit behind Li Syaoran...Who you just spoke to" he said as Syaoran  
raised his hand and drop it back down.  
  
"Psspt, Syaoran!!" some one was whispering to him across the room tried to get his attension.  
  
"Hey, Tom, what did you want?" he said with a smile as Fang sat down on her seat.  
  
"Can I have her?...Pleaaassseee....I'll be you best buds forever if you just let smile at me for one sec.  
pleasseee...that's all I ask for..." Tom said as he was going kneeling and begged.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll ask her, okay?" he said and look behind him and gave Fang the best charming smile  
he ever given to a girl other than Sakura. "Hi, could you do me a big favor?" he said as he knew  
she had already fallen for his smile.  
  
"Anything, and I mean anything you desire my charming prince" she said as she blushed looking up   
at him."But you going to have to do me a favor too. Agreed?" she said brough out her hand to  
to shake his.  
  
"Fine, agreed" he said without ever thinking what the favor was, only seeing one of his best friend   
going on his two knees to beg. He took her hand and shake it.  
  
"Now look at him overthere" Syaoran pointed to the boy on his knee, but the teacher didn't see  
because he was too wrapped up on the lesson to pay attention to anything else. "Now smile at him  
and blow him a kiss" he said with a cheerfull smile as she did what he had asked and Tom fainted,   
and hit the floor.  
  
"Oh no what did I do?" Fang asked and Syaoran and her ran over to his friends as the class were   
now looking at them.  
  
"We're going to have to being him to the nurse's office." Syaoran said as he picked him up.  
  
"What happen?!!" the teacher paniced   
  
"It's okay sir, he just fainted when Fang blew him a kiss when I asked her because he asked me..  
well not he blowing kiss part but I didn't know he was going to fainted...so umm..I be back.." he   
said trying to hold his laughter and ran out the door.  
  
"Umm..I'll go with him..hehe..sorry" Fang said as she ran out the door too.  
  
"Now what just happen here?" the teacher turned to his student as the student was still on the floor  
laughing so hard.  
  
~~~Down the hall~~~~  
  
"So was that all you wanted?" Fang asked as she smile at him.  
  
"Yeah, kinda...but I'm not going to ask you to kiss him or anything" he said bursting into laughter as  
they headed down the nurse. "Now I know what kind of power I have on the other sex gender, it   
might be of use to me" he said and give her another one of his smile.  
  
"Just don't give me that smile, it torturing me" she said smiling back.  
  
"Well I'll stop if you stop flirting with me...You know my girlfriend is the only one I can love right?..  
and she gets pretty jealous sometimes when she doesn't realized that she is the only one for me..and  
she can get very dangerous when she is angry." he said as he look down at her.  
  
"I can sense the tension between me and her but I can't help it...anyway, I want to ask you a favor  
of...showing me around town with your friend after school if you guys aren't busy" she stop look up  
at him with a smile.  
  
"I think that will be okay, but I gotta asked them first. Okay?" he stopped as they came to the nurse's  
office. "Okay, we're here" he said as a nurse ran to him.  
  
"What happen?" she said and pointed to the bed. "Put him over there"  
  
"Well it's kinda long story, why don't you tell her, Fang" he said and smile at her.  
  
"Okay, okay" as she and the nurse walk to her desk.  
  
'Hey Sakura, are you there?' he send her a message  
  
'Ohh Li Syaoran, you are going to get it when you come back, oh could flirt with another girl like   
that, and you barely knew her!!' she sent it back.  
  
'But I didn't Sakura, I was just asking her a favor, you don't have to get jealous cause I'm talking to  
her' he though  
  
'Okay, okay, I admitted that I'm a little jealous about a new girl trying to steal her boyfriend, but I   
can't help it..She gets on my every nerves...Anyway, I sorry I was mad at you for no reason   
Syaoran, could you forgive me?' she though  
  
'Okay, but you have to promise me not to get jealous because you know to well that I will always  
love you and you can't forget that no matter what, anyway I already told Fang that you're the   
only person for me and she understood it...I think' he though  
  
'Well, I promised and I will always love you too Syaoran...And that bitch better not touch you, or  
she will be eating her hair...umm sorry..I slip..hehe' she laugh.  
  
'Anyway, what are you, Tomoyo and Erika doing after school?' Syaoran though  
  
'Well nothing really..maybe just designing new outfit for your next card card capting' she said [well  
not said it out loud but you know what I mean]  
  
'Well, Fang wanted me to show her around town after school, and she though it will be nice if you   
guys come too and we can get to know each other better' he said.  
  
'Okay, I'll tell them, see you later my little wolf'   
  
'I see you every soon you Ying Fa, and we'll always have this connention open..Just think about my  
aura and call me when you need me, Okay'  
  
'Okay' she sorta hung up as the teacher turned to her.  
  
~~~~At the nurse's office~~~  
  
"Your friend will be just fine" she said as she turn to Syaoran after she checked Tom. With a small  
moan Tom open his eyes and got up.  
  
"You in the nurse's office, and I'm sorry for what I did to you" Fang said giving him another one of  
her smile and as he fainted again. "Oh no"  
  
"I think we're going to have to leave, good bye, and will you please take good care of him" Syaoran  
wave as he pull Fang away a little too hard and she came to close to him "Sorry" he said as he pulled  
away.  
  
"That's okay" she turn away and hid her blushed.  
  
"And don't try and get any ideas in that little head of yours, I can tell" he said as he turned back and   
continue his walk.  
  
"He must love her very much, I wish I have a boyfriend like that, oh well, I'll find another" she said as  
she caught up with him.  
  
~~~~After School~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah, did you want to me and myfriends to show you around this town?" Syaoran said looking  
down at her as Sakura at his side glare at her.  
  
"That will be great, if your friend and you don't mind that is" Fang said cheerfully looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah sure, but me and Sakura have something to do after school if you want to come and meet   
some of our friend you can come with us if you want." he said looking at Sakura "right Sakura?"  
he smile at her as Tomoyo and Erika came along.  
  
"Right" she said as she glared at the new girl.  
  
"Come on honey, you're scaring her, and you know we are trying to make friends" he said as he pick  
Sakura up and carring her. "Me and Sakura has to go, Tomoyo and Erika can you take Fang to the  
field. Please"  
  
With that he was off with the gigling Sakura in his arm.  
  
"Are they always that close?" Fang asked  
  
"Well..yeah mostly" Tomoyo replied as she turn to the new girl "I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend   
and one of the member of Syaoran secret admirers, and this is also another member, Erika" Tomoyo  
introduce herself and Erika. "What about you."  
  
"I'm Fang and I going to be entering as a member of your big organizion" she said with a smile.  
  
"I am happy to welcome you in but you must promise one thing" Erika said.  
  
"And what's that" Fang said as they walk down to the stadium.  
  
"Never to interfere their love" Tomoyo and Erika said at the same time and laugh.  
  
"I can agree to that" Fang said with a smile  
  
"Then I here by congratulate you of becoming one of the 600 girls that has fallen in love with   
Syaoran, you are now one of us" Tomoyo said as she smile toward Fang and the three laugh.  
  
"So what does Sakura and Syaoran here after school" Fang asked.  
  
"Well Sakura is the head cheerleader and Li-kun is the football captain and a quarter back." Tomoyo  
said with great joy.  
  
"You know, Sakura and Syaoran surprises me every minute, I don't know what they would do next"  
Fang said as she look down the field seeing the football captain jogging back to his girlfriend.  
  
"You'll be surprise" Tomoyo said as she look over to Erika with a gigle.  
  
~~~~After Practice~~~  
  
"Hey, did you guys have to wait long?" Syaoran said as he walked out the boys locker room.  
  
"No, not really...we were just talking to Sakura about you" Tomoyo innocently smile.  
  
"Really? So..Am I suppose to give you something in order for you to tell me what you were talking  
with her about?" he said wrapped his arm around Sakura.  
  
"Hoeeee.." she looked down and blushed.  
  
'Remember Sakura, I can read minds and they wouldn't even notice' he send her a deep message.  
  
"No, no don't do that," Sakura said out loud panicking.  
  
"So, are you guys hiding something for me?" Syaoran spoke out loud, and the rest over heard it.  
  
"No, no we're not hiding anything, Right Sakura?" Erika and Fang also panicked.  
  
"Hoeee!! right, right" Sakura replied  
  
"So, I guess I'll just have to asked Tomoyo then, but...I don't want to give her another bloody nose  
like last time if I use my secret weapon" He said smiling at Tomoyo who turn and looked the other   
way hidding her blush. [What do you think if I put them together later? I mean not perminately, just  
so it a little more exciting when you have something new, anyway sent me of what you think..I   
already have tons of stuff on it, just asking what you people want the most...Thanks]  
  
"What's Syaoran's secret weapon?" Fang asked as she was getting all confussed by her new friend.  
  
"Hoeee...Nothing, nothing" Sakura replied not wanting this new girl to be wanting to see what her  
boyfriend's secret weapon was.  
  
"Oh..It's just the silly thing I did last week that made Syaoran took his shirt off, and when Sakura,   
and Tomoyo came by his apartment, he answer the door, and saw him without his shirt...And I  
guess they were very impressed" Erika said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you information" Syaoran said and looked down keeping his blush in a minimum level.  
  
"Hoeee.." Sakura felt the heat on her face.  
  
"So how many abdominal muscle does he have?" Fang asked as they were getting into a very good   
subject.  
  
"eight.." Tomoyo try to close her mouth realizing what she admitted and saying it out loud.   
  
"Hoeee!!" Sakura blush even deeper picturing it all over again.  
  
"How about talking about something else? hehe.." Tomoyo asked as she was getting very shy all of   
the sudden.  
  
"Yeah, definately" Syaoran said finding an opertunity to change the current subject.  
  
"Alrigh, so where do we go first?" Fang said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well, me and Syaoran thought, it might be fun if we go get some ice-cream at the park, and we   
could walk around a little" Sakura said and smile at Fang who she has now befriended with.  
  
"Sounds great to me" Fang said and smile back.  
  
~~~~At the Ice-cream shop or whatever you call it~~~~~  
  
"So are you guys ready for the camping trip?" Syaoran asked as they were waiting in the line.  
  
"yeah, I was ready like a week ago...I'm so excited...I hope to be tented with some guy...It will be   
so much fun!!!" Erika replied with a lot of excitement.  
  
"Well me and Sakura did our shopping last week, and I think we go everything and the list, right  
Sakura?" Tomoyo winked like they were planning something on the trip but Syaoran didn't know  
what and he doesn't want to to into her head.  
  
"Hoeeee!!!...I'll go get our seat, why don't you come with me Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And leave these two with Syaoran, I don't think so" Tomoyo said and glare at the other two   
playfully. "We better take Fang with us just in case."  
  
"Alright, alright, what a jealous bunch." Fang said walk out of the line to get their seat. "You guys  
know what we wanted right"  
  
"Yeah..!!" Erika replied in delight.  
  
"You better controll yourself or you'll be seeing Sakura and the fight card on your butt." Tomoyo  
called out.  
  
"I know, I know." Erika said and looked down as it was there turn to order.  
  
"We'll like three strawberries sundae, and two chocolate ice-cream please" Syaoran told the guy  
behind the counter and look back toward Sakura and the outhers.  
  
"Hey girls, you want to sit on our laps and have some fun?" One group of guys were pulling Sakura  
and the other to sit on there laps but they tried to pulled away as hard as they could.  
  
"I said let go off me!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Come on..It'll be fun!!" the leader of the gang who pinched Sakura on the butt.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura scream.  
  
With in second Syaoran pulled Sakura and the other out of the way and had two guys by the neck   
dangling five inches of the ground and the other two were starring in disbelieve.  
  
"No one ever touch my friends or My GIRLFRIEND ever came out a live, give me one reason,  
I should let you four live." Syaoran gritted his teeth as his eyes grew green.  
  
"Ahh...Ahhhh, I'm sorry...I mean we are sorry..we were..umm..j.just..um..I'm sorry sir...yeah...yeah  
we are sorry miss.." the other two that were dangling of the ground got on their knees and begged   
Syaoran, and Sakura for forgiveness.  
  
"It's okay...just don't do anything like this anymore" Sakura said as she got behind Syaoran and   
whispered to him to let the four go, because people were looking at them in amazement.  
  
"You four are lucky, next time I see you do this to anyone..even if they are not my friends...you  
might not be so lucky" Syaoran said as he shove the two in his hands to the floor.  
  
"Thank you miss..we promised" the other two got off from the floor and ran out as fast as they could.  
  
"My hero!!" Sakura said and hugged Syaoran, and giving him a small kiss.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he said and turn to see everyone was starring at them with their mouth drop.  
"Sorry..I didn't mean to go over board" he said and smile down at Sakura.  
  
"It's okay" She replied   
  
" Hey are you four okay?" Erika asked as she was walking to them with five ice-cream balanced on  
her hand.  
  
"yeah.." the four replied.  
  
"Hey where did you get the money to buy that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, they saw what those baka did, and though of a way to apologized, and they said the   
Ice-cream was on the house." Erika said with a smile.  
  
"Well, let's go outside and eat, it getting a little weird having people starring at you like this" Syaoran  
said as they all head outside.  
  
"That was really cool how Syaoran was able to lift up two guys off the ground with ease, it's like he  
doesn't have to do anything." Fang said as he observed Syaoran's body.  
  
"Yeah..hehe..and did you see the guys who was dangling down...hehe..I think they were so scare  
they pee on themself..HAHAHA" Tomoyo burst out into a laughting fit as the other jointed her.  
  
"I sorry you all had to see that, I can get over protective sometime" Syaoran said and put his head   
down.  
  
"You don't have to...That was the funniest thing I ever saw in my entire life." Fang said.  
  
"Haha.." he laugh a little "yeah it was just a little funny when started stuttering..'p..please..forgive us..  
m..miss'" Syaoran mimick their voice and face as the other laugh.  
  
As there were walking down the trail in the woods, they didn't notice the tree roots and branches  
was starting to grow, and slowly making their way their their way to the group.  
  
"Drangon card" Syaoran whisper and immediately stop dead on his track.  
  
"What the matter Syaoran?" Fang asked in concern.  
  
"LOOK OUT" Syoran threw himself at Sakura and the other as a tree branch flew in an incredible   
speed over their heads. "Man that was close"  
  
"Oh no!!" Sakura yelled as she look down to see roots of a tree tried to grabbed their foot. "Run!!"  
she yelled.  
  
"Hey Master Syaoran!!" a little voice yelled as a little stuffed flying wolf came into view and floated   
in front of his master.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???!!" Fang yelled and started to get panicked as she   
ran with the others.  
  
"No time to explained just keep a way from the tree!!" Syaoran yelled back as he took the dragon  
sword out. "Alright Nimbus..I know this is the Wood card, but how am I suppose to capture i..."  
he did have time to finish his sentence when another sharp tree brance flew towards him, but luckly  
he drove out of the way. "Wait I though Wood card is suppose to be gentle, where the hell is the  
gentleness in this one?!!" Syaoran yelled as he ducked another attack.  
  
"Different deck master!!" Nimbus replied floating next to Syaoran.  
  
"Well how am I going to seal this thing, I'm like a target pratice or some thing!!" Syaoran asked  
  
"You have to find the center of the Wood card's power, but first you have to find the wood card, it  
shouldn't be had to find" Nimbus said  
  
"Why??" Syaoran asked   
  
"Cause it's right over there!" Sakura yelled out behind him in the clearing with the others pointing a   
the giantic tree that tower over everything.  
  
"Yeah..right" he said sweatdrop.  
  
"Now find that weakness point and you'll know what to do, I'll be with the others" Nimbus said as   
he float away to protect the others.  
  
"Right!!" Syaoran replied as he close his eyes and concentrat. 'Come on, where is it?....There...It's   
the roots..of curse!!' With that he stab the ground with his sword and gather his energy.  
  
I called upon the beast of the Earth...I..Syaoran..master of the King of all beast..  
White Dragon..command you...RELEASE....   
  
With a shine of green light, as it seized it reveal Syaoran in a dark brown cloak, with brown deer   
leather armor that match with a black pants. His sword transform into a golden bow.  
  
Beast of the Earth..I..command you...Arise..  
  
With that Syaoran pulled the bow's string back which automatically given him a golden arrow that  
sight through out the dark woods. He took and aim pointing it to the roots and let go. With instant  
hit the ground began to shake as the ground rised up to form a spike at the point that Syaoran hit  
his arrow with. In an instant, the tree rosed up in to the air and transform itself back to it's true form.  
Now a lady who has branches all around her smile at Syaoran.  
  
"Return to you power confine...Wood card!!" Syaoran said as he jump up to meet the wood card  
with a smile of his own, and tapped the Wood card.  
  
"I...Wood card..promise to obey my new master" with the last smile she went form into card and   
float to Li as he jump a back down to the ground as the ground began to seal up again.  
  
"And I though Flame card was hard to catch" He said as he look about at the others who was now   
smiling at him.  
  
"Oh my god Syaoran..You were awesome...I mean you have powers...and what's with the outfit..  
that was soo cool...can you do it again...I promise I'll keep it as secrests...pleaseee"  
  
"Umm...Oh wait Nimbus, did you bring the Dragon book" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, master Syaoran" Nimbus said and give his master the book  
  
"Thanks, anyway...I'll be going to camp..so your going to have to be with you brother in the mean   
time, Okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh right!! I get to see what brother do all day!!" he said flying around in circle.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you okay?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah..sorry I wasn't a help" she blushed at the smile  
  
"It's okay...I know you want to help but the cards are too powerful even for me." he said and kissed  
her softly on the lips.  
  
"AH HUMM *Cough*" they turn around and look at their friends who was getting jealous.  
  
"Sorry..got carried away" Sakura said as she turn to her friend.  
  
"Anyway, I gota go..and hey Tomoyo?" Fang called out and she turn as she jogged away.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo turned to her.  
  
"Can you lend me you're tapes to me of their Card capting adventure?" Fang asked  
  
"Sure!!" Tomoyo answer with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" with that she left.  
  
"So, what do you guys think of the new girl now?" Syaoran ask and turn to face the direction that   
Fang left.  
  
"She's in!!" the three girl said in unison, and laugh.  
  
**************  
  
What will happen at the camping trip? And what did Sakura, and Tomoyo planned to do to poor  
Syaoran on the trip?  
  
Find out on the next chapter...  
  
Sorry for all spelling mistakes or the Grammar mistakes.  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget the Review!!  
  
CONTINUE!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Camping Trip A.

Hey guys, and girls..Thanks for keeping up with the chapter reviews, I appreciate every sigle one  
of them. Please don't forget to review after reading this chapter.  
  
To remind all of you, I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or anything that relates to it.  
  
My fingers are a little tired from all these typing, sorry if I have spell or use grammars incorrectly.  
  
Anyway, we have met the new girl...she seems nice..yet in love with our handsome Syaoran,and  
became a part of Tomoyo and the rest of the girls in the school that fell for his great looks. And   
what about the way Tomoyo act around Syaoran, do you think she is in love with Syaoran too, or  
was it just a little crushed? What will happen to the new girl?   
  
There three parts to this chapter cause I think is going to be pretty long, try to keep up.  
  
Thanks..  
  
*************  
  
Camping Trip A.  
As it Flow  
  
Li Syaoran, the name that had traveled through out the world and most known of, also the new   
Master of Dragon card and the new leader of his clan, once again walked to school, not that he  
didn't know how to drive but he needed sometimes to think about things.  
  
'Two cards in one night..Now that's just more than I can take...Well at least everyone was alright..  
Sakura is probably worry about me that's why she was upset...Tomoyo wanted to   
stayed over my house but Sakura yaked her away...I wonder what is wrong with Tomoyo these   
days, she been acting really weird lately..maybe it's a Dragon card!??!...wait..there is no Weird card  
is there..I'll have to ask Nimbus later' Syaoran wonder on and on until he reached school.  
  
'Great I'm a half an hour early' he though as he sank back to his seat and put his camping bags   
down on the floor, then began to focus his thoughts about   
last night.  
  
~~~~~ Flash back, after Fang left~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were walking hands in hands down the trail back to the park with Tomoyo   
at their side.  
  
"Hey Syaoran...What did you do to me to wake me up at the night of Sakura's kidnap, you never  
explain to me?" Tomoyo asked looking at him with her sparkling purple eyes.  
  
"Umm..well, I kinda gave you jolt of my power to start you up again" he said as he wrap an arm   
around Sakura feeling that she was shivering.   
  
"Thanks" Sakura looked up and smile at him 'He really care about me'  
  
"So that's what the warm feeling was, but why do I still feel it" she as looking at his eyes for   
explanation.  
  
"WHAT???!!?" Sakura yelled out in unison as the bird near by flew away.  
  
"What do you mean, am I not suppose to feel it??" Tomoyo asked in panic.  
  
"Oh no, it's not that bad really, but Sakura was just surpised that's all..hehe" Syaoran said   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT BAD?!?!" She yelled and turn to Syaoran "You sharing   
your powers with her???!!, and you didn't bother to tell me about it" Sakura was fuming like crazy.  
  
"I did what I had to it's just a little jolt, and it won't last to long anyway, and I didn't think it would   
be such a big deal. You know I didn't want her to be on the street to die." he replied as he was   
getting a little upset the way Sakura just yelled at him.  
  
"Yes Syaoran..It's big deal for having your boyfreind sharing his power with another girl that is   
my bestfriend..and..and" She couldn't finished it before she was liplocking with Syaoran for a minute  
or two sharing the 'forgive me' kiss as Tomoyo stood there taping every moment of this even though  
she knew how much it hurt her to.  
  
"Now, you know that your the only person I ever love and will love for as long as I live..And you   
know I never have broken any of my promises so far....I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I did it  
cause I know how you'll reacted to this that's why I never brought up, but if I had to do it to save   
Tomoyo or anyone else lives I'll do all that I can to bring them back no matter what it takes"   
Syaoran said in a very sincere tone as he looked down on her watery eyes.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I so sorry for have ever though that you were cheating on me..I so sorry, please   
forgive?" she looked up  
  
"It's not me who you should ask for forgiveness, it Tomoyo." he said and smile, then look at   
Tomoyo and sweat drop.  
  
"You two are soooo KAWAIIII!!" Tomoyo said as she turn to Sakura as she felt a tap on her   
shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I know you would never try anything with Syaoran..and I thank you for that,  
could you ever forgive me?" Sakura said and look down at the ground.  
  
"We are best friends Sakura, you don't have to be so jealous, I'm not going to try anything with  
him...and I have to thank him for saving my life...We have been with together too much to just   
walk away..I forgive because you are my best friend and also a person I care most about" she said  
and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo" they broke apart as a craking sound was coming from under them.  
  
"Sorry to break you to up but, we have a clow card to catch...And where the hell is Nimbus?!?"  
Syaoran said as he looked around and saw the wall of earth blocking the path to escape.  
  
"Don't tell me it's an elemental card!!" Sakura yelled, as she looked down seeing the ground began  
to split. "Oh noooo!!!" she yelled and fell further and further into the hole of blackness untill a pair  
of arms wrapped around her body and pull her up. "Thanks Syaoran" and she sank down into his   
warm and comfortable arms.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, could you give me a hand" Syaoran yelled as he brought Sakura over to her.  
  
"Wood card bind the earth down...release and dispell...wood card!" Syaoran yelled as million of   
roots spread through the entire forest ground. "Earth card return to your power confine...Earth   
card" and Earth card showed it's true form.  
  
"I..Earth card...promise to obey my new master" it said and gave Syaoran a smile and turn into a   
card and flew to his hand.  
  
"Another card down, but it seem there is billion more to go, oh well" he grinned and turn to Sakura   
and Tomoyo. "Is she okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, she just need some rest...You can bring her home..I'll call Erika and Nimbus at your house."  
She said smiling at him and then hugged him. "She is really lucky to have you Syaoran"  
  
"Thanks" he blushed.  
  
"Ja ne" she said and ran home.  
  
"Hey Sakura" he said smiling down at her as she began to wake up.  
  
"Hey you" Sakura said as she blushed.  
  
"I'll take you home alright, just hang on my love" Syaoran said and took out a card "Fly card grant   
me your wings" and the fly card's wings appear on Syaoran's back. Sakura smile and looked up at   
him as the made their way to her house.  
  
At Sakura's house.  
  
"Here it is princess" Syaoran said as he floated down to her font door. "I wish I can stay but I have   
to be up early for the tomorrow's trip, see you tomorrow my Ying Fa."  
  
"Wait, are you forgetting something" Sakura said tapping her foot in an impatient manner.  
  
"Sorry honey...hehe" he said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her deeply as his   
tongue touched her's and she let out a moan, but before his hand made it's way inside her shirt they  
were interupted by a loud yelling sound from.....Touya, the over protective brother.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE KID DOING WITH MY SISTER!!??!??!" he yelled as loud as he  
could waking up the whole neiborhood who slept at 8:00 pm.   
  
"You better get out of here!!, and don't forget where we left off" she smile slyly.  
  
"You just remember yours, and I'll go along with you" he replied in the same tone of voice and ran  
as fast as possible down the road as her brother ran down stair and started to ran after him.  
  
~~~~~ Flash end~~~~~  
  
'Now that was a hell of a night' he though and put his head on the desk.  
  
"How's my little wolf doing" a voice whisper in his ear as he turn and smile.  
  
"Morning Sakura, are you early?" he asked as he looked around to see some studen there but   
not everyone yet.  
  
"Yeah, I though I would see you early in the morning so we could..you know talk." she said blushing  
madly.  
  
"Huh? are you okay Sakura? you didn't get sick from last night did you?" he look at her in concern.  
  
"Umm...no..no, it's not that," She stutter."anyway, I want to you about the Halloween dance coming   
up in three days [let's just say Friday shall we, I'm a little confussed about the dates too] and..umm..  
you know.."  
  
"Ohh, you mean you want me to take you to the dance?" he said grinning.  
  
"Ohh, so you want me to find someone else other than you?" she said grinning back.  
  
"Why would I want anyone other than me touching my Ying Fa? I take you" Syaoran said and   
smile at her.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll repay you one of these days" she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry, I think of something you could do for me" he said as he pull her down on his lap and  
start to tickle her.  
  
"Hahaha...stop Syaoran...haha..I give up..hahaha..." but he pay no heed.  
  
"Sorry to interupted you two but we are ready to start the class" said the familiar voice coming  
from the front of the class.  
  
"Hoeeee!! Sen-sei!!!" Sakura yelp and got off of Syaoran, and sat down on her seat as everyone   
starred at them.  
  
"Settle down class..in your seats" the teacher told his studen."Now, the bus in here early..so we   
wouldn't have our first period.." he stopped as the 'Yays' from his studen rang though the room.  
"Alright, alright settle down..You'll be given a seating chart, but you'll get your partner later...as  
you know, there will be a very small number of tents, so you will be fitted into three and twos...  
in this case there is only one group of two...the schedule will be given to us when we get there,  
got it...good" he said and paused be for continue   
  
"Anyway, here's are the list of your seating arrangement...Tomoyo, you're with Erika...,Fang   
you're with Tom (almost fainted again)"  
  
"Oh boy.." Fang sigh..  
  
"OKKayy...Sakura your with....."  
  
'Syaoran, please Syaoran, pleasssseee!!!' Sakura though forgetting that she just sent an invitation   
note to Syaoran through her thoughts.  
  
'You want to be with me that bad, huh?' he replied and glance at her and smile as she blush madly.  
  
"Syaoran" the teacher finished and went on with the list when Sakura yell out her agreement and   
jump up and down. "Can I just get on with this thing, please?"  
  
"Sorry Sen-sei, Sakura has a lot of sugar this morning" Tomoyo said as she calm Sakura down and   
sat down.  
  
~~~~~In the bus 15 minutes later after they have left school~~~~~  
  
"Hey..you still awak" Syaoran whispered trying not to wake up his classmates.  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura mumble as she had her head on his chest, and began to kiss it [It's not like that  
people, she's just kiss his shirt not what's under the shirt...man! I didn't know you people could  
be such sickos..hehe..I don't want this to be rated R, do I] and mad her way to his lips as they   
liplock for a few minutes and broke away.   
  
"You know, you can be a great kisser sometime Syaoran, you didn't happen to be learning that from  
your sister did you?" Sakura asked as she gave him the suspicious look.  
  
"Nope, but my fan clubs did say I'm a natural" he said as he tried to hide his laughter in his eyes  
as Sakura exploded.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Sakura yelled as she woke up everyone on the bus.  
  
"Keep your voice down Sakura, I'm only joking..hahhaaha..." Syaoran burst into a laughter as   
Sakura punch him lightly on the chest.  
  
"Sorry everyone, we are just enjoying ourselves" Syaoran yelled "You can go back to sleep"  
  
"Anything you desire, my charming prince" his fan yelled and gigled. And Syaoran himself couldn't  
help but laugh some more, as Sakura turn her face with a 'hmmph'  
  
"I sorry, I just wanted to see how you would reacted if I did have a girlfriend back in China...  
hahaha." he continue to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Li Syaoran, you can take all your girlfriends and your fan club where ever you   
want to go cause I don't care" Sakura said in an angry tone but deep inside she wanted something  
from him and this is the best way she can get it, and she smile at herself for think this.  
  
"Alright, I sorry...What will it take for you to know that you the only person I ever love?" he asked  
as he put his arms around Sakura and started kissing her neck.  
  
"*moan*...Oh Syaoran..I..mad at you...oh I'm...I'm" she said in between each moan of pleasure,   
and Syaoran pulled away after he thinks that she couldn't take it anymore of the teasing.  
  
"I'm not mad at you" she said and turn around and kissed him deeply on the lips, and she continue  
when they finally pulled apart. "But I don't mind sharing my most precious gives to you" she said  
looking into his eyes as it open wide in surpise.  
  
*************  
  
Sorry guys and girls, I'll get the next chapter by hopefully no later than two or three days, and  
if you want I might finish it sooner.  
  
Thanks for reading, and don't forget those Reviews.  
  
What is Sakura's precious gives? And what will happen to Syaoran after he gets the mysterious   
gift? What will happen at the camp while the card captors are there? And will Fang reveal her   
true idenity to our Card Captors?  
  
I guess you have to find that out later don't you HAHHAHAHAHA....Sorry, got a little out of   
control for a minute there.   
  
  
  



	9. Camping Trip B.

Once again, I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything relate to it.  
  
Anyway, if you were keeping up with the chapters, you might be able to figure out what's Sakura  
was talking about and I'm really sorry for those who wanted to see those *Cough* actions, but  
to remind you all, this is a PG-13.  
  
Thanks.  
  
***********  
Camping Trip B.  
As it Flow continue...  
  
"Um...you mean.." Syaoran began as he looked confussed but also excited.  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I want to give it to you as a present but I guess this is the best time as any" Sakura   
replied as she blushed madly.  
  
"But do you think you can live without it, I mean they are very important to you, you know" Syaoran  
said in concern.  
  
"I think I'm old enough to take all the consequences for what I'm about to do, and I know Kero will  
be very displeased, but I think we are old enough to do it" She said look at him in the eyes. "And I  
also know that you'll never leave me when you get my most precious gift, and I want to do this   
because I want you to how much I love you," She glance her eyes down to his lip, but all he could  
do was sat there listening to her word as it began to sink into his brain. "I broke my promise once,  
and I'll never break it again, and after this, we'll always be together" she said as a tear fell down from  
her eyes.  
  
"Okay Sakura, if you know what your doing, and I know for sure Kero will kill me for this...But   
I'll let Nimbus handle him" Syaoran said with a smile "Okay, do you have them with you?" he asked  
[Hint: he is not talking about her verginity...hahahaha...].   
  
"I always have it with me" she said blushed like crazy "but do you think we should do it here, they   
might wake up in the middle of it, and the driver might here something"  
  
"It'll be okay, we'll have to be careful and be very quiet" he said as he looked around.  
  
"Okay, if you know what you're doing" Sakura said as she unbotton be shirt and almost took it off  
when Syaoran stop her, "What's wrong Syaoran?"  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" he whisper.  
  
"Well, we are going to have to take our clothes off if we want to have sex you know." she replied  
getting the hint that they weren't talking about the same topic the entire time.  
  
"But I though you were going to give me the Clow cards" Syaoran said not wanting to whisper   
anymore.  
  
"So I had to made a fool of myself again huh?" Sakura said as she was getting pissed.  
  
"What? huh? But really, I had no idea you wanted to do something like this, and I'm sorry..I didn't   
mean to hurt your feeling but you have to believe me that I had no idea" Syaoran looked down on   
to his lap and then looked up at Sakura.  
  
"You know how many times I wanted to do this but never had the chance, and now I finally said it,  
you have to think my most important gift to you was the Clow cards!! Save it to the one who care   
Syaoran" She turn to go to the empty seat two rows behind them but was stop by Syaoran's arm as  
it hugged Sakura's waist and pulled her down.  
  
"Sakura, you know that I want to have you, all of you, but I don't think we are ready yet, but...here"  
Syoran whispered as he digged into his pocket. "I was going to give you this later tonight but this is  
the best times as any" he brought his hands out, and on his index finger was a ring, it was a golden   
ring with three pink diamond leaves that lookes a lot like Cherry bloosom, "This is the ring that I   
wanted to give you the day I left, but I didn't have the guts to give it to you" he pause and took  
the ring and sliped it on Sakura's right pinky [I don't know how I got that I idea but just live with it]  
and Sakura just sat there in one of his arms stunded as what he just gave her "I know it's not an   
engagement ring, but it's puppose was only to promise you that one day I will take you in my arms  
again and we will spend the rest of our lives together, and we might have a few kids too." he finished  
with a smile as he looked down at her tearfull eyes, and he wiped them away.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say...I mean..oh Syaoran I love you so much" She yelled in happiness as   
her tear dripped on his chest as she tried to wiped them away.  
  
"Just say that you'll always be with me no matter what, promise?" he said.  
  
"Promise" She said as she look at the ring on her finger "They looked absolutely beautiful"  
  
"Even those three combin, they can't be compare to you, my Ying Fa" he said and starred at her  
tearful eyes. "I love you Sakura"  
  
"Thank you so much Syaoran, and one day, I'll give you my most cherished gift, and I don't mean   
the Clow card" Sakura finished "And I love you too Syaoran"   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling back there, I never meant to, you know, you really give people wrong  
impressions" he said as he kissed Sakura on the nose.  
  
"You think you can do better, telling some body as clueless as you are that you want to have sex   
with them?" she said as she kissed him on the neck and trailed up to his chin.  
  
"I would definately not going to use the phrase 'most precious gives'" he said and laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sakura said and jumped onto him and start tickling him. "You give up"  
  
"N...hahahah...neve...never...hhaahaha" he laugh louder."Okay, okay I give up." when she stopped   
and let her gaurds down he jumped on to her and gave her a tickling attack.  
  
"Hey..hahaha..tha's not fair" she said in between laughting.  
  
[Yes you heard this many times before, but here it is again, I thank who ever wrote this]  
  
"Hey, all fair in love and war" he said and stopped as he looked deep down into her eyes as they   
sparkles like a little children who were in the play grounds having a time of there lives, Ohh the   
innocent look in her eyes were too precious to give to anyone even for him. "You're the most  
beautiful thing I have ever seen Sakura, I will give everything I have you in my arms and I'll give   
up billion of my lives to save one of yours, I wish I know how much you change me Sakura"  
  
"I know you'll think of a way, you are the master of the Dragon card and the leader of your clan you  
know" Sakura replied as she pulled him down into a deep and passionate almost hungry for love  
kinda kiss as they explored each other the most they can but not going to far. Unfortunately,  
they had to break away when they here some one was waking up.  
  
"Hey, what were you two doing while we were as sleep" Tomoyo asked slyly winking to Sakura.  
  
"Unfortunatly, Syaoran here doesn't agree with what I wanted to do, and he ended up giving me  
a gift rather than me giving it to him" Sakura told her bestfriend and hold up her right hand.  
  
"Oh man, that must cost a fortune!!" Erika said poking her head next to Tomoyo from behind   
Syoran's sit.  
  
"Not when you're incharge of 300 banks and billions of bussinesses around the world" he said with  
a smile.  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Sakura asked as she rest her head on Syaoran's chest and give him a small   
kiss on the neck.  
  
"Since when did you care about time Sakura?" Tomoyo asked smiling at her best friend, and feeling  
happy for her.  
  
"Since I'm Syaoran's girlfriend" Sakura said calmly giving Syaoran's ear  
a tast of her lip.  
  
"Well then, it's 9:00 pm, we should be at the camp in a few minutes" Erika asked looking at her   
master.  
  
In a few minutes they stopped at the camping ground, and a guy dressing in a ranger uniform came   
on to the bus, all the girls even Sakura look at him in awws. His amazing uniform, his hair and his  
eyes brought the girls to his feet, but even though he was much older than they were they didn't   
heed.  
  
'Hmmph, I'll look even better than he can in that uniform' he though 'I don't see you all the girls are   
already crazy for this guy'  
  
"Ohh my god, he looks sooo cute, and you see that uniform, it make him look so much better than  
Syaoran himself" one of the girls whisper in the bag as they absolutely didn't care about a single word  
he was saying.  
  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemens, my name is Trowai Tajeu or you can call me TJ if you wish" he said  
and smile which made some of the girls fell of their seats. On the other hand Sakura was thinking   
about something instensely.  
  
'Tomoyo?' Syaoran sent her a private message  
  
'Is that you Syaoran' she though in reply.  
  
'Yeah it's me' he though sadly.  
  
'What's wrong?' she though and turn her head to him and saw that his tears were dripping down  
from his face.  
  
'I think she is falling for him, she broke her promise again Tomoyo, what can I do?' He look up to  
her, and tried carefully not to let anyone see his silent tears.  
  
'Syaoran, I don't think of that at all' she reply trying to keep her thoughts straight.  
  
'What do you mean, that's exactly what you are thinking now...I going to lose her, and I can't do  
a thing about it...I'm going to get out of here, I'll talk to you later.'  
  
Syaoran look up again to see if anyone saw him, luckly the guy had finished and turning back,   
but the girls were still looking at him.  
  
'Now's the best time to get out of here, I'll say that I left with the left with the crowd if Sakura asked  
where I was' then he close his eyes and imagined himself holding his sword in his hand 'Concentrate  
Syaoran, if you want to get out of here you have to find a new people inside of you'  
  
Beast of the Wind...give me your form...I...Syaoran, master of the king of all   
beast...White Dragon command you...RELEASE...  
  
He said all of this in his head and snapped his eyes open again to see himself disapearing into   
dust of air, which made Tomoyo grasped but didn't say anything.  
  
'I'll be alright Tomoyo, I'll see you later. Thanks for all the help' even though he was invisible, she  
could she a tear dropping out of his eyes as the slowly open the window and flew out, and let a drop   
of tear slid down the window.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, why is there a drop of rain on the glass window, it isn't raining" Sakura looked   
around for something. "And where is Syaoran?"   
  
"I don't know Sakura" she said dropping her head down. "He's probably in the crowd and walked a   
head of us"   
  
"Ohh Okay....Are you okay?" Sakura asked in concern as they walked out of the bus and got   
there things that were lying on the ground for them, and made there way to the tents list.  
  
"No Sakura, I'm afraid I'm not okay" Tomoyo stopped and looked at her friend "I know Syaoran  
probably wanted me to keep this between me and him but, he told me he thinks that you were falling  
for that guy on our bus a minute a go. I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt  
later on if another girl go after him and he accept it, even though he might not love the other girl  
he still knows that she loves him" Tomoyo finished and look at the tent list as Sakura stood there  
letting everything sink in. "And you better do it fast Sakura"  
  
"Why?" Sakura spoke up looking at the list.  
  
"Cause Syaoran is tenting with Fang alone." Tomoyo said as she looked sadly at her friend.  
  
Sakura just nodden and left.  
  
~~~~~In the mean time~~~~~  
  
"OH Shit!!!" Syaoran yelled as another attack of razor sharp water headed his way. "Where the hell  
are Erika and Nimbus when you need them, and how the heck am I suppose to beat this water   
thing!!??"   
  
He continue to jump away, and fly away to try to protect himself but it didn't work.  
  
"Alright, I had it with you. Show me your true for now. Earthy card make a wall and protect me..  
release and dispell...Earthy card.." Syaoran yelled as a big wall form and block the water card's   
attacks. 'I have not much time...which card can I use....let me see...water like to flow, if I stop the  
flow...That's it..'  
  
"Freez card....freez the water..release and dispell..Freez card" in an instant the water frozed up and  
the entire lake on camp ground turn to ice. "Watery card...return to you power confine....Watery  
card" Syaoran said and hit his blade into the center of the lake, as the true form of Watery releaved  
itself and smile at him.  
  
"I...Watery...promise to obey my new Master" it said and nodded before returning into a card and   
flew to him. 'Now to get back to the tent, luckly I don't have to share on with Sakura, I don't know  
what I'll do if I see her. But why does it have to be Fang!!' with that he left he lake and walked   
down the trailed to get to his tent.  
  
The tents are pretty close to each other but also far enough from eachother. The tents where   
seperated around a big circle. As he walked to his tent he saw Sakura heading for him but had not   
yet see him.   
  
'I'm not ready to talk to her now' he said and called upon the beast of the air again and turn himself   
invisible, and headed behind his tent where Fang had already gotten herself in a comfy position.  
  
"Hey Fang, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she walk to the tent door[You know what I  
mean...right??..hehe].  
  
"No, what's wrong?" Fang asked.  
  
"Umm..no, nothing, could you tell him, I'm looking for him..It's kinda important" She said and look  
down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure I'll tell him" Fang replied.  
  
"Thanks" and then Sakura left again.  
  
"Hey Fang" Syaoran said as he put his bags next to her and hugged his knees.  
  
"Hey, Sakura was looking for you" she said as she looked him in confussion.  
  
"I know, but I'm not ready to talk to her yet" he said as a tear dropped down his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, what happen?" she asked wrapping a comforting arm around him.  
  
"It's okay, Thanks but I'll be alright, I'm going to the lake, I'll meet you at 10 for the events, okay?"  
He said and tried to smile alittle.  
  
"Yeah, okay, but if you want to talk I'll be here, okay?" Fang said and smile.  
  
"Yeah thanks" he said and got up.  
  
A few minutes later he sat under the tree not caring what kind of tree it was he rest his head on  
it and got himself some serious thinking as another figure walked in unotice.  
  
"Hello Syaoran" Sakura said as she looked down at him but he didn't move or do anything but   
looked out to the lake. So she decided to sit with him. "Syaoran, I think we need to talk"  
  
"No Sakura, it's you who need to talk not I" he said and started to stand up but stop forcefully by  
Sakura's hand. "I have no time for this Sakura, now let go!!"  
  
"No!! now you're going to listen to me, I want our relationship to work out because I love you not  
T.J or whatever his name might be. If you don't believe me that's just fine," she soften her tone as  
he looked back "But I want you to know this, I love you too much to just let you go" and she kissed  
him with everything that she had.  
  
"Why must you always do this to me Sakura, you knew how much it hurt me to see you falling for  
another guy, I need to think about it...I sorry" he said and turn away leaving Sakura there alone with  
here eyes burried in tears starring at the ring Syaoran gave her.  
  
[I know, I know they fight a lot but that's what usually couples do that]  
**********  
  
But wait there is more..  
  
Will they be back together? Will Fang take Sakura's boyfriend in the time like this? And what   
advise do you think Tomoyo could give to Syaoran to love Sakura again and what will he do to  
get her back?  
  
I think you'll going to want to read the next Chapter. 


	10. Camping Trip C.

Hey Everyone, I guessed you all want to know what happen after the incident on the last chapter  
Ohh, don't worry, the couple won't be mad at each other for that long...I hope.  
  
To remind all of you I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything that relate to it.  
  
Just a quick note, their will be a Backstreet boys song on this capter, sorry, it's the only  
song I feel that remotely relate to what's going on so far.  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  
  
*********  
Camping Trip C.  
True idenity and It's True  
  
'I'm sorry Sakura...but I need to think about this...I tried to not think about it but that didn't work...  
the pain, it hurt me so much to see you with another guy....the first time you did this to me, I felt  
as if my entire life was trumbling down on me...And after a few days it almost seem to heal itself   
completly, but you have to do it again, why?' Syoran though as he made his way to where he was  
meeting with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey" Syaoran whisper gently as he sat down on the picnic table next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Syaoran" Tomoyo look at him "How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know..I just have no idea at all. It seems like all of my feeling are just jumble up into a knot  
some how....The only expernation I have now is that, all of that I'm feeling wants to tell me something  
but every feelings I have, all have different ideas and they are trying to tell what they feel at the same  
time and they all ended up tangling in each other....blocking the door to my heart....Tomoyo..I don't  
know what to do" he said as he put his head in his hand to hide his tears.  
  
"It's okay, it'll be okay" She said as she put an arm around Syaoran and rest her head on his   
shoulder. "I know I can't help you sort out everything, but if you going to do that, you   
have to know how you feel about Sakura."  
  
"That exactly what the problem....I know that I love her...but very part of me is hurt by what she   
had though of that guy...And this isn't the first time I felt this...the first time was when I saw her with  
Flame...I though the wounds from that last event already healed but it was still there but I never really  
listen to it...and now this..I feel like I was betrayed once again.." Syaoran said and shook his head   
sofly.   
  
"Look, I don't think Sakura would think of another guy like that and even if she did, she would tell  
me...I'll do all I can to get you two back together, but you're going to have to make sure that you   
want to be with her again, okay?" Tomoyo said  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep communicating through here.."he pointed to his head "when I know what my   
decision is"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll see you at the meeting hall" he said and walked a way.  
  
"Ja ne, and good luck" she said and walk back to her tent.  
  
~~~~~Tomoyo, Sakura, and Erika's tent.~~~~  
  
"I don't know Sakura....I mean why would you think something like that while you're sitting right   
next to Syaoran" Erika said,   
  
"But it wasn't what he thinks I have said in my head, yeah I did think T.J was good looking but,  
I also said that he wasn't as great looking as Syaoran was...but he only heard the first part....I don't   
know what to do...I didn't think he would even go into my head" Sakura said and looked down as  
her tears drop to the ground.  
  
"You know how smart Syaoran is and you know he could read your mind if he wanted to without   
you even knowing it...and the fact that you are coming to me for advise is just sad, why would you   
even think I would tell you anything" She pause and continue "but since I know Syaoran really loves   
you, all I could tell you is that you have to give him sometime." Erika replied as a figure enter the tent.  
  
"Sakura!! What were you thinking?!!?!" Tomoyo asked but sounded like she was yelling forcefully.  
  
"No, no Tomoyo, it wasn't what Syaoran had though, he doesn't know that I had said that T.J   
couldn't couldn't be compared to Syaoran, but he heard only the first part as he read my mind."  
Sakura said and look down" I don't even think it was right for me to think of somethink like that,  
and now Syaoran thinks I broke our promise again."   
  
"It's okay Sakura, I'll help you out on this one, I'm just happy that you didn't think of something like   
that...I knew you will never think of something like that" Tomoyo said and smile sadly at her friend.  
"But now we will just have to hope Syaoran find this out soon."  
  
"Why can't we just tell him?"Erika spoke up.  
  
"That's because we'll never be able to find him, and he said he will only communicate with me when  
he make his decision" Tomoyo replied. "Now we better get to the meeting hall"  
  
"Yeah..I guess" Sakura said as she stood up and left with the others.  
  
~~~~~After lunch in the meeting hall~~~~~~  
  
"Alright everyone, first annoucement, we will be going to the lake for a diving experdition, and   
might have some fun while we are down there, and then tonight we'll have a singing contest around  
the fire, and the prize will be a surpise even I don't even know about it." T.J said as he and pause  
before continue. "But first you'll be put in a group" and he began reading of the list. "Now everyone  
go to your group"  
  
Syaoran walked to Fang and Tom who were in there group, Sakura, Tomoyo and Erika was in   
another. As they walked down to the lake Sakura couldn't help but to try to look fo Syaoran but  
couldn't find him because he had learn how to secure his power in so tightly that no one could  
feel for his aura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran could you, umm...you know" Tom began as he look from Syaoran and then to Fang.  
  
"Yeah, okay, but just don't faint again okay" Syaoran said he turn around to leave.  
  
"Wait Syaoran where are you going" Fang asked as she put a hand on his shoulder down to his   
bicep.  
  
"Umm, no where, I just needed to get my own diving suit, I'll meet you guys there okay" he said and   
winked to Tom.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you there" Fang said and smile at Syaoran, as she turn back and walk away with   
Tom next to her.  
  
"He'll never give up" he sigh,"Oh well, I'll go and cacth up with them later on"  
  
~~~~~The middle of the lake~~~~  
  
"Everyone ready?" T.J said as the studen were on the six boats and now they were in the center of   
the lake. Luckily to Syaoran, the watery card gave back the water it took from the lake.  
  
"Yeah" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Alright, I'll be sending you guys into the water in two groups, and after 5 minutes come out of the   
water. got it.." after hearing the 'yeah' for the student he continue."Okay first group would be   
Sakura's and Nikki's [yeah I know he is using every one by their first name but deal with it okay]"  
  
"Alright" the two group went in.  
  
The water was pretty clear and clean even with the little particals that were floating by every where.  
  
'It's so amazing down here' Sakura though as she look to her side to see Tomoyo holding her under  
water camera pointing to Sakura.   
  
After a minute or so they discovered a cave. It seem pretty dark and scarry looking but it was also  
amazing at how it was developed under water.  
  
Pointing into the cave, Sakura tried to get a closer look, but in instant she was push back and her   
arms and legs were tied up with a magical force that was binding her down on the lake floor.  
With the other trying to help her, Sakura tried to break free, but it was imposible.  
  
Tomoyo point her figer up to the surface showing that the others will tried to get help from  
the surface. With a nod the others left Tomoyo, and Sakura trying her best to calm Sakura down.  
  
'Syaoran, help me!!!' Sakura scream in her head.  
  
"Oh no, their in trouble!!" Syaoran said as he walk to T.J.  
  
"Wha, What? who is in trouble" T.J asked as the Erika and the others came to the surface.  
  
"Sakura is in trouble, it seem that her legs and hands are bind and we can't get it free. Her tank has  
only...one minute left and counting, we need to help her" Erika said as she and the other climb up the  
the boat.  
  
"Hey I don't know what to do?" T.J said as he began to break apart.  
  
"Listen, tell the others that every one will okay, and just don't get so shock when you see what I'm   
about to do." he told T.J. As T.J turn to the studen and inform them about what's happening,   
Syaoran called out his sword.  
  
"What the..? what are you going to do with that!!!" T.J asked as the other look at Syaoran.  
  
"Just don't scream" Syaoran said and closed his eyes.  
  
I called upon the beast of the wind....I...Syaoran...Master of the King of all beast   
White Dragon, Command you....RELEASE....  
  
When his wings spread out, he heard the studen grasp and some fainted. After a few second, his   
tranforming was over and he dived right to the lake floor without a second to spare.  
  
'Hey Sakura, can you hear me?' Syaoran though  
  
'Yes, I can hear you..I so sorry Syaoran, I didn't mean to think like that, and you have   
misunderstood what I meant..'Sakura began but never got to finish it when she blackout from lacking   
oxygen.  
  
Gently he grab Sakura and Tomoyo by the waist and flew into the air, and brough them down to the  
boat.   
  
"Your okay?" he said Tomoyo and Erika then look down at Sakura and began to take her mask and  
suit off.  
  
"Yeah, but do you know what card we card dealing with" Tomoyo asked as she help Syaoran.  
  
"The bind" he said and stood up with his sword. "Bind card..return to your power confine...Bind   
card" with a glow the bind card let of of Sakura and form a card then flew to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh no, Syaoran, Sakura is not b...breathing.."Tomoyo said and slumped down. While this was  
going on everyone except the four certain people were starring at Syaoran's wing.  
  
"Alright, Stand back Tomoyo, I'm going to have to help Sakura with that" Syaoran said.  
  
With a nod, Tomoyo stand back and watch Syaoran transform again.  
  
I..Syaoran..Master of the White Dragon..Command you...Transform me  
to my new form...Green Dragon...Release from within...  
  
With his golden hand armors held by Sakura's forhead, Syaoran closed his eyes and tranfered his  
power to her.  
  
With a warm sensation rushing through her entire body, Sakura open her eyes, and saw the person  
she love the most. In a blink of her eyes, Syaoran made his wings grew again and flew to shore not   
wanting to talk to her yet.  
  
~~~~ An hour before the singing contest that night~~~~  
  
Near the camp gound.  
  
'Hey Tomoyo, I need to talk to you' Syaoran though as he reappear behind her.  
  
'Where are you?' she asked   
  
"I'm right behind you" he as and laugh as she jump up in fright.  
  
"You scare the hell out of me" Tomoyo said and smack him playfully on the chest."Did you hear  
that everyone was looking for you after the incedent at the lake today?"  
  
"How can I not, that's why I'm in hiding, but I have a surpise for Sakura tonight at the singing contest"  
he said and smile at her joyfully.  
  
"I'm guessing that you want her back" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here...I need you to..*whisper*" he whisper into her ears which made her   
blushed like crazy that she almost have nose bleed.  
  
"Yeah, okay, we'll think of something..In the mean time I made a new outfit for you, it will look so  
cute on you...." she continue as Syaoran sweat drop.  
  
~~~~ The tent~~~~~  
  
'The card master is very handsom, athletic, smart, powerful, and he has everything I want...tonight..  
I'm going to confront him after the contest and take him and his powers....hehe' Fang gigled at the   
though of having Syaoran for herself and the thoughts of being in his arm made her blushed.  
  
"Soon my little wolf, I will have you or my name is not Windy card" Fang whisper.  
  
~~~~The contest~~~~  
  
A couple of people have gotten to the stage and sang the best as their abilities allowed them to. The   
camp ground was filled with student, teachers, and the camp ranger who were trying to have fun.  
  
"You sure I have to do this Tomoyo." Syaoran said as he put his jacket on. He had wore Tomoyo   
late outfit which was pretty 2001 clothe, considered of black leather jacket and pants, with blue   
long sleeves shirt and black shoes that goes along with the outfit, and then them mask hide his   
headbrace.   
  
"Yes, and don't forget to let your powers shown or else Sakura is not going to know that it's you,   
and good luck I'll be with the others" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek [It's okay people  
it's just a good luck kiss]  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo" Syaoran said and smile at her, and went up to the front stage that was built mainly  
because of this occasion.  
  
"Okay everyone, there is anonymous singer we have coming up next....So give it up for....   
Little Wolf, sing the Backstreet boy, 'It's True'.." the D.J said as Syaoran walked up to the to the   
stage.[A/N: I do Not own the Backstreet boys or anything relate to it so don't try and sue me, and  
sorry to all Nsync fans or anyother music fan out there but it's the only song I could find lyrics to]  
The girls were most interested in the mysterious guys and the guys were just wondering how good  
he can sing.  
  
"I want to dedicate this song to whom ever I hurt, and I just wanted to said I made a mistake, and  
I'm sorry" Syaoran spoke clearly on the mike` and close his eyes as he let the words come to his   
head without noticing Sakura looking at him as tears were covering her eyes.  
  
Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did   
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
With a look around Syaoran locked his eyes on Sakura's and smile under his mask, and closed his   
eyes again sank deeper into the song, and flow with the music as he move around.  
[Chorus]  
  
It's true  
I mean it   
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
  
(Sakura moved closer to the stage but never let her eyes off the mysterious singer who she knew   
was Syaoran the first time she saw him.)  
  
Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
("Oh my god he is great, you can actually hear, and feel the song as he sing them, oh goddd, he is  
so dreamy." the groups of girls continue their dicussion of the mysterious singer. )  
  
Chorus repeat  
  
I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again  
  
Chorus repeat  
  
As the song slow down Syaoran walk a down to Sakura and cooly took his mask off and smile at   
her.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura in the eyes as their lips were   
centimeters away.  
  
"For what it was me who should be asking you...But in that case I forgive you my little wolf" Sakura  
said as tears began to drop down her cheerful face.  
  
With a loud cheer and clapping the two lovers kissed deeply, but it was ended by a huge wind that  
was taking the camp gound apart.  
  
"Haha...If I can't have Syaoran...Than no one can," Fang said as she show her true form, and again  
Tom fainted.  
  
"What???!!" Syaoran yelled as he cover Sakura in his arms "You were a Dragon card and I didn't   
even know about it!!"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, I'm not just an ordinary dragon card, unlike other cards I have feelings and it really  
hurts to see you and Sakura together, but now you're going to have to decided what you're going to   
do" Fang said as she spin herself into a tornado.  
  
"Alright I have an idea, just get everyone to safty Sakura, and I need to your Maze card to help me  
on this one" he said and Sakura took out her Maze card and signal everyone to follow her.  
  
"Becareful Syaoran" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss, and took the others with her.  
  
"Alright Fang, let do this!!" Syaoran yelled as he called out his Sword and closed his eyes for another  
transformation.  
  
I called upon the beat of Fire....I....Syaoran...master of the king of all   
beast...White Dragon...Command you....RELEASE...  
  
With golden armors through his entire chest and legs, Syaoran was able to jump up into the air   
pointing his glowing red sword, that used to be green is now completly red. Not only did his sword  
turn red but his hair turned from brown to hot red, but cool and sexy [I guess, I'm not sure how the  
ladies thinks].  
  
Beast of Fire...arise and surround the tornato....Ignite...  
  
Syaoran yelled and within second, his sword blasted a dragon of fire that engolf the tornato   
completly. With a loud yelled in pain Fang or the Windy card was able to slipped away from the   
fire dragon.  
  
"I'm sorry Fang but it's has to stop" Syaoran said as he look down at his hand showing two cards.  
"Maze card, Earth card, confuse and trap windy...release and dispell...Maze, and Earthy card"  
  
Inside the maze was big but there was no escape.  
  
"Windy card...return to you power confine...Windy" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Hehe, I never though it will end like this." Fang said as she looked down at Syaoran.  
  
"It doesn't have to, you'll be okay don't worry" he said as he smile at her.  
  
"Ohhh, anything you say Syaoran, just as long as I get to see that smile of yours everyday" Fang  
said as she gave Syaoran a kiss on the forhead and form into a card.  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay" Syaoran said as he turned to the others behind him.  
  
"Yeah we're fine but what happen to your hair" Sakura and the other students ran over to him.  
  
"Just a little change it'll change back eventually, I hope" He replied as he wrapped his arm around her  
  
"Well there goes my soon to be girlfriend, thanks a lot Syaoran" Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry man but she was getting on my nerves, but I guess she was okay, good thing I don't have to  
sleep next to her tonight" Syaoran said and look at the people behind them were starring at him like  
he was a cake that everyone would just love to have a taste. "Umm, what are you people starring   
at?"  
  
"Ohhh, he is so adorable...I just want him so much...come on girls let go get him." a girl yelled out  
loud as the rest of the girls follow her to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you want to tent with me?" Syaoran asked as he look at the girls who was running  
towards them.  
  
"I'll love to" She said and hugged him.  
  
"Hang on tight" he said as he pulled out the dash card and dashed to his tent with Sakura in his arms.   
  
********  
  
So what did you think, sorry if I have any mistakes on spelling or grammars.  
  
Anyway don't forget to review...  
  
What will the next card be? and Will events like this happen to Syaoran and Sakura again?  
  
CONTINUE!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Passion, Desire, Urge, and Thoughts

First to appologized for not being able to upload this chapter fast enough, I had to get the   
Takimi thing out of my system....I have to give (Robster80) an award for being so brave,   
but his story were great...Umm, sorry...Never mind.  
  
Anyway, I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura or any thing that relate to it.  
  
I had a lot of fun reading the reviews thanks...  
and I hope you keep it up.  
  
Sorry I had to raised the rating up a little because this chapter is a little..well..too entertaining shall  
we say. Anyway..um..enjoy.  
  
*************  
  
The Passion, Desire, Urge, and Thoughts  
  
It was another boring morning as Syaoran, the great master of the Drangon card..well some of it,  
powerfull leader of Li Clan, greatest wizard of all time, and the master of the mystical beast..  
White Dragon.  
  
'Why must I always have to get up at 4:00 a.m. every morning, all I do is train and captor card and  
more training. If those Elders thinks I going to be their pawn they got another one coming...well  
maybe Pei Wei is an exception. Oh well at least it's Friday so.....Holy smoke...The halloween   
dance is tonight...Oh I completly forgot all about it. After all that commotion at the camp, I had the   
worst time erasing people's memeries...I have to ask Tomoyo for advise this time..Knowing her   
she already made my outfit...Now let see what time it is?' Syaoran turn to the clock,   
  
"DAMN!! I've been thing for 30 min. All man! I'm such a baka!!" Syaoran yelled as he jump out  
of his bed an ran in to his closet. "I have to go on patrol today, might as well go to the park and  
do some training"  
  
~~~~~~~ Later that morning~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura" Tomoyo said as she sat down on her seat next to her bestfriend.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!!" Sakura said and started jumping up and down.  
  
"I see someone is happy today" Tomoyo replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I'm happy, Friday always a great day, plus I'll be going to the dance with MY Syaoran."  
Sakura said "And, no one but ME, will have him for the night"  
  
"You're so seductive Sakura, I'm sure he'll be all over you tonight after he see you in the outfit you'll  
be wearing for tonight" Tomoyo said slyly and gigle.  
  
"Well of couse he'll be all over me, and if a card ruined my date with him, a dragon card or not,   
it will pay." Sakura said with the fire in her eyes.  
  
"I just hope those ladies can keep their hands to themselves," she said and pause"But then again, I  
don't think you could keep your hands a way from a guy like Syaoran."  
  
"He's so dreamy" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Who is so dreamy" a voice said as the mysterious it wrapped it's arms around Sakura."Hello,   
Ying Fa"  
  
"What!!" Sakura let out a yelp as she turn around. "Oh don't scare me like that Syaoran" and hit him  
lightly on his chest as an excuse to feel his hard built chest.  
  
"Well I didn't know you would be daydreaming about me" Syaoran said and pulled her a little closer,  
and made Sakura blushed.  
  
"Okay you two, sorry to break up your love fest, but this is school." Tomoyo said as she pulled them   
apart.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, just one kiss till tonight?" Syaoran said with the pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, but you better make it fast cuase sen-sei will be here any minute, well the new sen-sei   
anyway" Tomoyo said as she took her seat again.  
  
"Wait, what happen to the last one?" Sakura said and brought her arms around Syaoran ready to  
kiss him.  
  
"He was fire for making a move one the principle's wife" Tomoyo said "But I don't think he did it on  
purpose."  
  
"I guess some people just don't have what it takes to stop their urges" Sakura said and turn around  
and face Syaoran, and Tomoyo took out her camera and start recording.   
  
"Now, the kiss" Sakura said and closed her eyes, and Syaoran did as well and bend his head down  
a little.  
  
When their lips finally met, a glow of blue aura wraped itself around his body, making him looked...  
  
"Sexy..." Tomoyo though, but relized she said it out loud, 'Wait what am I thinking, he's Sakura's   
boyfriend...but the urge'  
  
As the kissed began to deepen Syaoran pulled a part not wanting to go any further than it already   
had.  
  
"...*pant*..why did...*pant*...break away?" Sakura asked as she tried to inhale all the air in the   
room at once, and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, then slid it further down reaching his butt.  
  
"Ahhh!!, what was that all about?" Syaoran jump out of Sakura's...let's just say embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran, I don't know what's wrong with me..." she trailed off as Tomoyo jumped  
up and pulled Syaoran into a kiss, and broke away as soon as their lips met.  
  
"I'm soo sorry Syaoran I didn't mean to, it's just that you're so hot, and sexy" Tomoyo's face to  
extremely red as she pulled away.  
  
"What was that for Tomoyo?!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on Tomoyo trying to pound her into   
the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to...I just had that though in my head but never really mean to   
do it" Sakura said and got off Tomoyo.   
  
'Did Tomoyo just...' Syaoran though as he stood there shocked at what just happen, but his thoughts  
were cut short by the sound of squealing, as a group girls enter to the room.  
  
Just a look at Syaoran, all the girls in the look plus Sakura and Tomoyo jump on Syaoran as  
they ran their finger all over his body. The boys on the other hands tried their best to yank the girls   
off him but it didn't help.  
  
"ALRIGHT CLASS, SETTLE DOWN" a voice yelled to get everyone's attention."GET OFF   
THAT YOUNG MAN RIGHT NOW"  
  
"Yes principle Yama" the girls said in unison as they got of the boy who was on the floor with his  
shirt torned and lipsticks marks all over his body. With that Syaoran let out a sigh and got up off the  
floor and look at his shirt and tried his best to cover his chest.  
  
"Alright, who started this?" the angry principle asked.  
  
"I might have sir" Syaoran raised up his hand.  
  
"Explain" he said with the a calmer tone, inside him he knew that Syaoran didn't want the girls to get  
in trouble even though they were the one who mad the move on himself (Syaoran).  
  
"I don't know sir, it might be the new after shave I was using this morning..hehe..I guess I went a little  
overbroard. Sorry sir" Syaoran scratch the back of his head in nervousness, 'I know its the Dragon  
card behind this..but which one'  
  
"It's okay, but you'll have to be more carefull...Girls can be a pest sometimes, I know first handed"  
he stoped as the girls in the class glared at him "hehehe....just a joke...um..anyway, I'm going to have  
to ask you to go to the changing room, take a shower to get that after shave off, and there should be  
a new school outfit in there too." he paused as the girls let out a sigh of disappointment, and the guys  
were just glaring at Syaoran. "Anyway here's the pass"   
  
As Syaoran walked to him, he got a spank from Tomoyo who later screech at what she had done,   
and turn around from all the other girl's death glar especially Sakura's.  
  
"I'll be asking what kind of after shave you were using this morning" the principle said as he smile   
down at Syaoran.  
  
"Umm..yes sir," Syaoran said and jogged out of the room as fast as possible when things turn ugly.  
  
As soon as Syaoran was able to reach and open the door, the population of the girls for the entire  
school jumped on him, then hell broke lose when Sakura saw what was happening.  
  
"Get the fuck away from my Boyfriend!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lunges as she pulled   
Syaoran away from all the girls who has already begining to take off their clothe. As much as the   
boys like to see their girlfriend nake, they had to yank them away from Syaoran or the others.  
  
When every body finally settle down, most of them shaking as their urges were starting to take over   
them again.  
  
"Man, what kind of after shave did you use Syaoran?" Tom asked as he tried to hold three girls   
down at once.  
  
"Oh god, I think I better leave now when I have the chance, or else I'll be run over by these girls" he  
replied.  
  
"Alright, just be sure to shower afterward cause I don't think it's a good idea to come to the dance  
with that after shave of yours, escpecailly when my wife is going to be there" the principle said as he  
hold down two girl with his hand "take Sakura with you, you might need help when you get out side."  
  
Before Syaoran could protest Sakura took out the fly card and the power card and lift Syaoran over  
her shoulders and flew of to his apartment.  
  
'Why me?' Syaoran sigh.  
  
~~~~~ Syaoran's apartment~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Sakura, I know that you want to have sex with me, but I don't think Kero or you brother will  
want this to happen yet" Syaoran said as he backed a way from the beautiful angel that had already  
changed her close into something more....comfortable. As the sun shine through the silk dress, all of  
her body was reveal to Syaoran who was sitting on the bed praying that he would figure out what to  
do and soon.  
  
'Those damn cards, and that stuff animal calling himself a guardian....Where are you Nimbus' he   
though as he back further away for the extremely sexy Sakura. 'It's getting hard to resist, but I must'  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran, just this once..I just want to feel you in me...I want to show you how much I  
want you, you can't stop me." Sakura said as she slided onto the bed, and ran her hands a long   
Syaoran's legs. Just as she almost reached her hand inside his boxer, she could see the reaction of  
her touch, and it made her even more excited. Quickly taking off his boxer Sakura reach for his   
stiffen manhood but before she could reach it Syaoran pulled his boxer back on and ran to the door,  
but it was locked.  
  
"Come on honey, I know you want this more than I do" Sakura said as she took of her dress slightly  
blushing.  
  
"Oh god Sakura, if only you knew what you're doing" Syaoran said as he tried to break his glance   
away from her beauty. 'Oh god, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold up' Just then,  
he caught a glimpse of four figures standing right behind Sakura 'Wait a minute, this must be the   
Though, Passion, Desire, and...what's that last one' With that one of the figure turn to the other three  
and nodded. 'Oh crap I forgot that one is the Though' In an instant, Sakura jump on to Syaoran as   
she tried to melt herself into him.  
  
"Come on Sakura, you have to fight it" Syaoran said as he yanked away blushing madly at the though  
how it felt as Sakura's naked body touching his.  
  
"I..I....I can't, they are to powerfull, all these urges...clashing at once" Sakura said and fall to her   
knees holding her head.  
  
"That's it" Syaoran yelled as he brought out his sword. "Power of all four control cards.....Though,  
Desire, Passion, and Urge card....return to your power confine....controll cards"  
  
"I....Controll cards, united by desire, passion, though, and urge....promised to obey my new master"  
They said as they form into one card. The picture on the card had four shadows side by side.  
'Man that was some capture...I wonder if they knew what they were doing..."  
  
"HOEEEEE" Sakura scream as she jump on to the bed and wraped the blankets around herself,   
blushing like crazy.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syoran asked with a smile playing on his lips as he jumped on the bed sliding   
his body over her's 'Time for some fun'  
  
"Ummm...Syaoran...why am I...hoeee" Sakura scream as Syaoran put his hand under the blanket   
and place it on Sakura's naked stomach and fingering his way up to her breasts.   
  
With a laugh, Syaoran fell off the bed seeing that Sakura just turn blue and red at the same time.  
  
"What's so funny?!!" Sakura was getting a little angry that he didn't do what she though he would.  
  
"hhahahah...oh man...hahha, that was priceless....hahaha...have have got to see that look on your   
face....hahaha, oh man, okay...I think I'm okay now, but...hahahahah" Syaoran laugh until his   
stomach hurts.  
  
"Are you done now? Cause I really want to go home now" She said feeling a little hurt, and Syaoran  
happens to picked it up.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, I was just kidding with you, don't feel bad" Syaoran said as he wrapped his  
arms around Sakura's naked body.  
  
"I'm not sad because of that..it's just the fact that we didn't get to you know...do it" Sakura said while  
blushing mentioning what she wanted to do.  
  
"So it wasn't the cards that controlled you, you planed this all along?" Syaoran asked looking down  
at her figure.  
  
"Yeah, but I think the others might have been controlled though" Sakura replied looking down at her  
hands.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, but I think we shold wait for a while...I know one day we will both share our heart  
and souls to each other, and when that day comes we'll finally be happy" with that Syaoran kissed  
Sakura passionately and they both fell asleep in each others arm [It was noon time but no difference,  
they can still take a nap].  
  
Sorry to say Next Chapter is the Dance.  
  
***********  
  
I know, I know, you want the next chapter..  
I'll do it if you do your reviews.  
  
Anyway next chapter will be the dance, it's might be fasinating.  
  
Sorry for all the mistakes I make, and about the rating of the story, but you got to understand that  
if it wasn't for you kids out there, I might make it N-17. Anywho if you want I'll make it N-17, but  
I need your reviews.  
  
Thanks.!!  
  
CONTINUE!!!!!!  
  
  



	12. The Unwanted Gift

I still Don't own Card Captor Sakura, or anything relates to it, even though it might be fun but it's not  
me.  
  
[I think this might be important, I don't know just read below]  
After a long consideration, I am here by staying with the rated R thing, I will make a sequel to this  
that is N-17...[I don't even know why I made it rated R], and there will also be a another sequel   
after this I will make cause this story is getting a little too long.   
  
Thanks for all you reviews and keep it up!!  
  
GREAT IMPORTANT!!!!:  
  
This chapter will be the end of the first part of Card Captor Syaoran...Sakura is going to 'die' but   
she will come back in the next part or the Sequel of the story which will come right after this chapter  
is done which will have two part in it. But there will be somethings different about the chacters and   
the settings...  
  
  
**********  
  
The Unwanted Gift  
Part I- The Life and Death   
  
"...Yawn...oh man, hey Sakura I think you better go home and get ready" Syaoran suggested and  
got off the bed where he and Sakura were taking a nap. Their difference at that point were Sakura  
is naked under the blacket and Syaoran had only his boxers on. With noticing that Syaoran flush  
red and ran to his closet and put a shirt and a pair pants on. 'I'm so going to get Nimbus for this,  
what a great beast gardian he is' Syaoran though sarcastily.  
  
"..sigh..give me ten more minutes..." Sakura said tiredly and went back to sleep.  
  
"umm..Sakura, aren't you suppose to be at Tomoyo after school" with that Sakura snapped her eyes  
open and jump off the bed to the door not noticing she was absolutly not wearing anything.   
"You're going to want to put some clothe on if you're going out side" Syaoran suggested and handed  
her some clothe and obsorb all her curves with an awe, and blushing while he was at it.  
  
"What?..You seen me naked before" Sakura said slyly stepping closer and gave him a hug and took  
her clothe from his hand. "..and I'll bet you like it...I'll wait for you to pick me up tonight Syao-san"  
Sakura slipped in her dress and walked out the room after giving Syaoran a wink.  
  
"That girl is amazing...and I'm such an idiot not having sex with her...I'll bet she is also amazing in   
bed....*sadly sigh*....Ahhh, I have to concentrat...no sex until all card are capture.." Syaoran pause   
and look out the window." Those damn cards better not ruin the dance for me, this is the first night I  
want with Sakura so we can finally have some fun for a change."  
  
'Now where is that stuff animal' he though probing the neighborhood for Nimbus.  
  
'Right here master Syaoran, what can I do for you?' Nimbus replied from Sakura's room pausing   
the game he was having with Kero, "HEY KERO KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!!" he screamed.  
  
"Stop doing that damn telepathy thing it's creepy!" Kero yelled.  
  
"You're just jealous"   
  
"Why you little" Kero just at the stuff wolf who easily dodged it and flew away. 'Are you still there   
master Syaoran'  
  
'Yeah I am, what's going on over there, I can hear you and Kero talking' Syaoran frown.  
  
'Oh it's just me and Kero talking brother to brother, ya know..so I sense you caught another card.'  
  
'Yeah..no thanks to you, and its just not only one, there were four of them controling everyone at  
the same time.' Syaoran walked over to his desk and picked the four cards.  
  
'So you met the Thoughts, Desire, Passion and Urge..they seem nice don't they'  
  
'Oh the fact that they barely had any clothe on was better' Syaoran laugh at the though.  
  
'Well anyway, I heard your going to the dance with the card mistress, hope you have fun and be on   
your toes, you might have some unwanted vistors ruining your night'  
  
'You mean there might be another card?' Syaoran whine  
  
'Of course, what you were excepting a break....Now you better get ready, and don't do these kinda   
thing too long you'll get caught up and faint, see ya...oh wait..use the phone next time'  
  
"Oh man, now I know what he meant...I'm getting a killer headach here."   
  
~~~~ 15 minutes picking Sakura up~~~~  
  
"Oh shit, I have been training for an three hours already, damn....oh great what to do...what to do,  
I can't go to Tomoyo's house now its too late for that..I need an outfit to go to the Halloween dance  
and I got nothing....This is just great!!" Syaoran went through his closet four times trying to find the  
right outfit, then all of the sudden he stopped. 'Oh don't tell me it's a card, please don't tell me it a  
damn Dragon card'  
  
"Hey master Syaoran, it's a Dragon card!" Erika yelled from her room and ran out of her room with  
crystal ord in her hand. She had already had her outfit on, it was 3000 millenium outfit. It seem like  
one of Tomoyo work of art.  
  
"Just what I needed to here" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"You like it?" Erika said as she spinned around in her dress.  
  
"Oh its...great" Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Thanks..Lets go!" she exclaimed and pulled Syaoran out the door.  
  
~~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
" Oh no" Nimbus yelled as he shot up from the front of the TV where he has been playing a video   
with Kero.  
  
"What? What?" Kero paused the game, which also brought attention to Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"This is not good at all" Nimbus said as he flew to the window seeing two figure running toward the  
part.  
  
"Is something wrong Nimbus?" Sakura asked in concern.  
  
"You can bet you Sakura card on that, if I am right..." Nimbus turn his head from the window.   
"Syaoran is going after the Life and Death card..."  
  
"What?? Two cards..at..t.the same time?" Kero stuttered.  
  
"What, Syaoran capture 4 cards last time, this should be easy" Sakura said proudly.  
  
"Oh no, it's too earily for him to capture these two cards..he was supports to change all the Dragon   
cards to Syaoran card before capture these two...this is not good" Nimbus said as he looked down.  
  
"Then we have to stop him!" Sakura said.  
  
"But Sakura we can't, you know how Syaoran is, and even if we can..the cards will hurt other people  
we have to help Syaoran capture those cards" said Tomoyo as held up an outfit "You're going to   
need this"  
  
"Lets do it" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
'That is going to be your worst mistake you ever made Sakura Kinomoto' Nimbus shook his head   
gently.  
  
~~~~ The Park~~~  
  
'Damn..' Syaoran scream in his mind 'I know it's here some where...but there's something I don't like  
about it'  
  
"What's wrong Ma..I mean Syaoran?" Erika asked.  
  
"Well for first, I have a bad feeling about this one..and second, I don't really think it's one card" he   
paused trying to scense the card "two, I don't think it's a lone, and three, for some reason...I can't   
pin point them"  
  
"Yes, your right, I can't either" their was foot step from behind them.  
  
"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice rang out making them jump and looked back.  
  
"Sakura!..what are you doing here?" Syaoran whisper.  
  
"To help you of cause" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Just don't try anything stupid alright?" Syaoran asked and sigh deperately.  
  
"What!!...I'm the one who should ask you that" Sakura exclaim.  
  
"What ever" turning his attension to Nimbus "Have an idea what we are facing here Nimbus?"  
  
"Yes Master....these would be the last two card" Nimbus whisper in dread "You could say, their....  
another Yue"  
  
"Yue?" Sakura said as she saw the white winged gardian landed in front of her and Syaoran.  
  
"Yes Mistress" he said "Card Master Syaoran has two Dragon card that will test him if he is truly   
worthy of the Dragon card, then and only then will the card chang into Syaoran card"  
  
"So the Dragon card needed another source of their powers too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes Syaoran," Erika answered "After you capture these two card will you know the true power   
within the White dragon"   
  
"It wouldn't be easy Master, but me and Erika truly believe that you are truly the chosen one"   
Nimbus gave Syaoran an encoraging smile. 'Even if you live through the test, the price you have   
to pay will cost more than your life' he though sadly.  
  
"Thanks Nimbus," Syaoran smile at his gardian, what he didn't know was that smile will be his last....  
[for a while].  
  
The wind picked up and the shadown behind the trees began to move a little by little.  
  
"I...I think I can sense it now, it's somewhere..." Syaoran was stop just as two figure in black and   
white came into the light post.  
  
"Is that them?" Tomoyo finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo-san...that's life and death" Nimbus kept his head low 'Why can't I tell them what will  
happen, I knewn this would happen one of these days...please be careful master'  
  
"Time for Syaoran to shine" Syaoran said to himself as he frown and brought out his sword just as  
the two card stop a hundred meter in front of him.  
  
"This is your final test, descendant of Clow Reed, holder of the White Dragon" they spoke unisonly,  
both has a soft gentle voice two young woman his age. "Neither of your gardian may help you"  
  
"But how am I suppost to do this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"By fighting US" with that the two card form into one as it marged in a white light.  
  
'I don't know if I can,' Syaoran though as he saw a figure in front of him half white and half black, but  
their face exactly match with each other. 'I must do my best..my family, the wolrd and Sakura is   
counting on me'  
  
He snapped back into reality with a sharp pain in his uper arm.  
  
"Your a loser and weak, I will be ashame to call you my master" the two/one card called out as it  
brough up a small sword and a scythe up in different hands ready for another strike. Luckly, Syaoran  
was able to stop the small sword by blocking it with his own sword, but unfortunatly, he couldn't   
stop the Scythe that cut through his fighting rope and put a pretty deep hole on his shoulder.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed from the side line seeing Syaoran was getting another cut on his   
uppper leg. She tried to get to him but she was be hold back by Yue who didn't like the scence   
either. Even though Sakura was his master he still believe Syaoran did most of the job capturing  
the cards, and believe he was also Syaoran's third gardian.  
  
"It won't be wise for you to get involve in the judging Mistress...Let Master Syaoran fight his own   
fight, he will be okay" Yue said as he calmed Sakura down a little. 'But I don't know if you will'  
  
"I have to help him," Sakura cried as she tried to pull away "he badly hurt, I have to"  
  
"No Sakura, I think Yue is alright" Tomoyo looked up from her camera, tears running freely down  
her eyes at the site of her scret crust/love was being poverized by two most powerful card that   
has ever made "Even..*sniff*..if you try to help you'll just get yourself hurt, and I don't think Syaoran  
can live knowing that the one he love most was hurt because of him"  
  
"But I can stay here and wait for him to be killed" Sakura turned back to Syaoran who was now on  
the ground trying to get up but it was no use. He was basically bleeding everywhere, cuts were all  
over his body. Just then, the death/white card stood over him ready to give out their final stike...  
  
"NOOOOO!" Sakura yelled as she fled from Yue and the other and stepped in front of Syaoran  
as the sword and the scythe came upon her [Yes I know it's sad but believe me, I will bring her back  
on the next serise...scouts honor?]  
  
"Nooo Sakura!!!!" Syaoran cried as he slide to her [he couldn't get up] just as her body fell to the   
ground. Tomoyo stood stunned, but the other gardian just stood there with there head to the ground.  
Tears ran down everyones' eyes even the tought Syaoran who was now holding Sakura in his arm   
and the two cards had a tear that ran down their face as they look to the ground shamefully.  
  
"Don't..b..blame yourself Syao-kun," Sakura said weakly as she looked up at him, "I did it because  
I love you, I never want to leave you but I will do anything for you just like you will do anything for  
me"  
  
"No, I won't..I will never risk my life to save yours" Syaoran lied.  
  
Sakura smile "It wouldn't help to blame yourself...I knew what you will do for me Syaoran, I also   
know how much you love me even though we never went to the next step of our relationship" she  
paused to catch air "I know you didn't want to do it because you know we won't ready"  
  
Syaoran nodded sadly.  
  
"I will always love you Sakura, and I will never let you go, even Life and Death can seperate us..  
My love for you is greater than Life or Death itself" Syaoran whisper not knowing that the two card   
seperated itself at his last statement. "You and I..."  
  
"Forever" with that Sakura's body went limb.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran yelled out loud as the heaven began to cried and rain began to drop....   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continue  
  
What will happen next?...I'll tell you and part two of Unwanted Gift...  
  
Sorry you have to read that, I know it sad..*sniff*..*sniff*..but I promise the next Serious of   
Card Captor Syaoran will be tremedously good. I already have began to think of the title, but I'll  
tell you on the next part of this Chapter...so LOOK for it, and please read the author's notes  
it might be important...THANKS..  
  
Oh yeah, please review.  
  
  



	13. The Unwanted Gift II

I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters in this story but some of the make up ones  
so don't try and sue me.  
  
Sooo, I guess you don't like the part one of Unwanted gift that much right?. To tell you the truth   
I didn't like it that much but hey, it's life deal with it...  
  
PLEASE READ  
A/N:  
This chapter might be a little short but it might give you a hint of what the sequel will be like..no, it's  
WILL be the start of the sequel, at the end of the chapter anyway.. I want you guys to get a little   
suppense.  
  
********  
  
The Unwanted Gift  
Part II- The Eternal life  
  
'I can't believe this is happening so soon..It can't be' Syaoran scream inside his head as he held the   
forever sleep body tight 'I..it's all my fault why, WHY??!!...with all these power for nothing, it was   
just yesterday we were having a time of our life, and now she is gone..gone forever....she was my   
soul mate, my...life'  
  
Tears dripping from his eyes rapidly as memeries of Sakura rusted through his head like a speeding  
train.   
  
"WHY?!!!!" Syaoran asked screaming at the top of his lungs as he got a hold of his sword and...stike  
himself through the heart....  
  
The End...HAHA  
  
[Big Wolf: Damn girl watch where your throwing that mug, and don't you dare throw that BANG!!  
oww..sorry]  
  
Anyway..  
  
"No Syaoran!!!" Tomoyo and Erika scream as they saw Syaoran bringing down the sword into his   
chest. Tomoyo was able to reach Syaoran first but wasn't able to stop it.  
  
Tomoyo and Erika stop dead when Nimbus flew in front of him.  
  
"Do not interferred, the after Judgement has begun, you can not be any part of it...if he is the true   
chosen one, Master Syaoran will be okay" Nimbus said grimly.  
  
"What about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at the two limb body ahead of them.  
  
"It's too late for Sakura now, she should always be honor as the great Sakura card mistress, Now  
and forever" Nimbus replied as tears began to flow from his little eyes.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo whispered as she bend her head low remembering all the time they spend together  
as a kid and the card capturing adventures with Syaoran...  
  
Tomoyo and the other finally looked up as the light began to surronded Syaoran's body, cover every  
one of his outlines and lifting it up into the air.  
  
~~~Darkness of Syaoran's mind~~~[Sorry, it's a really corny place but it does the job]  
  
'Where am I' [I just told you]  
  
'It's so dark in here' Syaoran looked around the room. 'There's no light any where'  
  
"That's because your light has been taken away" a voice boom.  
  
"Wh..who are you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't be frighten of me, I am your heart and mind we are one Master Syaoran...I am your iner   
power" the voice replied.  
  
"Can you help me get Sakura back?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Fate has gone against everybody's wills sometime master...but you must let it takes its own course."  
  
"You mean letting Sakura died?"   
  
"No master, as long as she is in your heart, you two will never be apart" the voice again answered.  
  
"But what if I forget?"  
  
"You will never for getten her master, she will always be in your heart, I know cause she's basically  
taking most of my space" the voice chuckle but then turn serious again "All you have to do master  
is to keep up your own hope that one day you shall find her again"  
  
"But I'm already dead, aren't I?"  
  
"You, Master of the Syaoran Card, and the Golden Dragon shall never died, you have the power of  
immortality" the voice replied and turn sad as he saw the look on Syaoran's face, but Syaoran hadn't  
heard a single word that the voice spoke only targeting his thoughts on the images of Sakura going  
through his head, her smile, her body, her every personality that made her who she is/or was.  
  
"Why me?" Syaoran asked simply.  
  
"Because Master, you are the true chosen one...your heart is as pure as gold [I don't know what else  
is pure as gold]...the gift that you have receive wasn't given to you, you were born with it, and now,  
it's time for you unleashed your true power, believe in yourself and let the hope inside your heart give  
the light to lead you the way" with that the voice was gone leaving Syaoran in complete darkness.  
  
'Believe in myself?...what a joke,' Syaoran sank to his kneels as his tear welled up again 'I can't even  
protect the one I love the most from getting herself kill why does he even I can control this unwanted  
power he is talking about, what does he know'  
  
"Now Sakura is gone, and I can't even kill myself to go with her, SAKURA!!!!" Syaoran scream  
out loud.  
  
"Hey you don't have to scream I'm right here ya know" a voice from behind him spoke.  
  
"w..what?" Syaoran turned to face a pair of big bright green eyes but the face was completly hiden   
from him.  
  
"Yes Syaoran, it's me Sakura" Sakura spoke as she step closer to him for him to finally see her   
again. She was wearing all white clothes but behind her was a pair of beautiful wings.  
  
"S..Sakura?" Syaoran step close touching her face gently with his right hand fingers to make sure  
it was real. It felt real alright.  
  
"Yes my love, it's me...you will never lose me as long as you have hope, in yourself, your friends, and  
me" Sakura took his hand in hers "Believe in your love for me Syaoran, for we shall be together   
again"  
  
'I will always believe in my friends, my love ones, and myself, and I will always keep my hope on,  
and one we shall be together' Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy for his heart  
as he began to glow.  
  
White Dragon, mystical beast of the elements, king of all beast....  
come to me...I, Master Syaoran of the Dragon card, the true Chosen one...unleash your  
powers to me...grant me my true powers!!...Come out from your seal...RELEASE!!!  
  
'I believe in our love Sakura, we shall one day meet again...I promise'  
  
~~~ The Park~~~  
  
The crow of five watch in amazement as Syaoran's body glow in bright green as a pair large wings  
began to cover his body.  
  
'What's this? Is he..transforming?' Keroberos questioned to himself just like everyone who was   
watching the event.  
  
When the light finally dimmed Syaoran with golden wings came down and kneeled down. He was   
wearing all with but his wings, if you want to know what it looks like imagine Syaoran's fighting outfit  
he always wear to fight the Clow Cards, but now make the Ying Yangs black marking and the rest  
of his clothe his hat all white, and complete it with dark blue cloak with black lining inside and golden  
trims.  
  
"Golden Dragon" Nimbus said in amazement.  
  
"I'm sorry Keroberos, you will be lock in the book once again, and until another true card captor,   
or a person whom they can share they powers to the card comes a long, they shall once again   
return to a Clow Card and seal in the Clow book once again" Syaoran said after picking up Sakura  
in his arms. "And you, Yue..take care of her bother and father for her, I know they will take it hard  
but you shall go as Yukito, and not Yue but he knows. You, Yue will once again lock deep inside   
of Yukito until it is time for another Judgement to be taken place, or until I call upon you"  
  
They both nodded sadly as Keroberos and Yue turn into their real form. Yukito looked at the crowd  
and suddenly knew what was going on.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Syaoran turned to the girl with the stars in her eyes, but also tears running freely down   
her eyes also. She looked into his amber eyes. "I want you to take care of Erika for me, unlike   
Nimbus, or the Syaoran card that share my powers...take care of her like you would for me, or   
Sakura, and help Yukito looking out for Sakura's family for me, okay?"   
  
Tomoyo could only nod.  
  
"But master aren't I coming with you?" Erika asked with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Erika, I can not let anymore harms come to my friends and love ones, I shall return to   
Honk Kong once again and take my rightful place of my clan, and do something good for once" he  
tilt Erika chin to face him with his right wing "and stop calling me master, the name is Li Syaoran"  
  
"Yes Syaoran-kun" Erika gave Syaoran an unexpected hug just as soon as Tomoyo joined.  
  
"I shall see you again," Syaoran said as he finished the rest of the sentence in his head. [I'm not going  
to tell you yet].  
  
"Shall we leave master?" Nimbus asked flying to his master just as he transform in to his true for as  
a blue and white wolf.   
  
Syaoran nodded. "I shall take Sakura with me, come here Kero"  
  
"What is it kid?" Kero flew to Syaoran as Syaoran put out his have and form a ball of power.  
  
"I believe her brother and father will give her a proper funeral, give this to the mirror card, it'll be   
enough for it to complete it's last mission for Sakura" Syaoran wave his hand and the ball floated   
toward Kero until it stop in font of him.  
  
"Your alright kid" Kero said  
  
"You too stuff animal" Syaoran gave a small grin. "We'll meet each other again, I promise"  
  
With that he took Sakura in flight as Nimbus follow behind him.  
  
"See you soon brother" Nimbus said before he turn back to his master.  
  
"Yes brother, we will see you soon" Kero whisper before they were gone.  
  
******  
  
IMPORTANT!!!  
  
AN: Good ending right? Anyway review it, and here is the sequel....New Begining..  
  
*******  
New Begining  
  
The Changes  
Pre chapters [Ya know before I begin the actual chapters]  
  
Year: 2001  
  
Everything is about the same, the schools are a little more advance but you know when I show ya.  
  
The wind that blew in the cold October has not change much since 15 years ago, it has been fifteen  
years ever since Li Syaoran came to her shrine. Yet her beauty had yet to left her. From that day  
it was like hell to ever think of her.  
  
Sakura...  
  
The wind carried her name through the Sakura garden as Syaoran named it after her lest her body   
in peace.  
  
'It's been a torture Sakura,' Syaoran though as he look that her picture infont of him 'The unwanted  
eternal youth, I now really master the true transformation of age, and I can now change into any  
age I want' he though as he turned himself into his 10 years old self in demenstration 'Even though  
I was suppose to died next to you, I hold this..unwanted gift for what seems like an eternity and see   
everyone that is close to me die away like nothing.' He saden even more when the image of Erika,   
Tomoyo, and his mom died couples of years back in a car accident.  
  
"I don't think I can take it anymore Sakura...it's time I finally get you from hurting me in my dreams   
that has been eating me away," Syaoran said out loud. "I will always love you my Sakura, my love,   
but I have to move on, and we shall meet again, even though I might not remember you, you shall be  
in my heart always..."  
  
'Erase card' Syaoran gave a light snort at the though that he could now make his own card just my  
a flick of his fingers.  
  
"Erase card, erase and block all of my memeries of the card mistress but only her and my card   
capturing adventure." he whisper the last part as a tear ran down his eyes and the glow of green light   
cover him. "Good bye Sakura"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Where am I? Oh wait.." he brought out his watch "Oh shit, I'm late for my class!!..Oh Nimbus is  
going to yell at me when he gets a phone call from school, wonder if anyone will see me use my  
wings" Syaoran looked into the sky "Well the cops isn't on air portal until 9 a.m., those damn fools  
thinks they can arrest me, yeah right."  
  
"But you forgot about me master" a voice rang behind him.  
  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I? Look I don't know where I am Nimbus but I know where I have to be so,   
lets get going"   
  
"y..you don't know where you are master?" Nimbus asked surpisingly 'oh no, don't let it be true'  
"This is the Card Mistress garden, don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh, I heard of the great Card Mistress in my studies once, but I was the one who were to capture  
those cards and bring them back home but I failed until I caught my own cards," he said with a grim  
face "I even heard that she had a partner who help her catch them,"  
  
He paused thinking about something and continued.  
  
"But I can't seem to remember what she looks like or what her names might have been or who her   
partner could have been but one thing is for sure I never knew she had a garden in China" Syaoran   
looked around him.  
  
'Yes, it's true...he couldn't take it any longer' Nimbus looked down sadly. 'He didn't want to   
remember his love for her and the image of her riped him apart...and he can't seem to rememeber   
that he caught some of the cards card too'  
  
"I'm sure there will never be a magian as great as she was or her partner, well..other than me of   
course" Syaoran turn to Nimbus "Lets go Nimbus, I might as well walk back to our house"  
  
[AN: It seem very confusing but to make it short, Syaoran erase all the memories that he had for   
Sakura, that means every adventure they had and also the memeries of everyone else that relate to  
her which would mean Tomoyo or Sakura's families and his friends in Japan, and even Kero and   
Yue, but he had read about them in books though]  
  
"Yes master" Nimbus replied a little more cheerful but it was only fake to keep his master a little   
cheerful and flew besides him 'But without Sakura, he never learn what true love is...*sigh*...at   
least I cover the basic of friendship with him, even though he barely makes any or keep any friends  
at all, might as well cause all his friends dies off....thats why he never get close to anyone, and share   
his thoughts with me and only shared his feeling with me, but he is going to need more than that...'  
  
Then all of the sudden Syaoran stopped dead just like Nimbus  
  
"Oh no," Syaoran probe for the great power that had just been loose.  
  
"The Clow Cards" Nimbus finished in dread.  
  
"Who ever open that book is seriously out of his mind [I didn't forget the 'her' thing, I did it on   
propose so you'll see later when Syaoran meets 'him' okay], I have to get the book and the card  
back"  
  
"Yes master, I suggest we head back to US" Nimbus stated.   
  
"Yes, and we will take the Clow cards back" Syaoran said a little darkly for the liking of Nimbus.  
  
'He is changing, the memeries of Sakura has left him...she was the one who could only bring out the  
true Syaoran, and now without her it's like he put up a wall between him and the rest of the world   
again' Nimbus though 'Whoever this Card Captor is hope he or she could help Master Syaoran   
break down that wall again.'  
  
~~~~US, [I don't care which states it is, and since it's morning in China it's dark in US] 8:30 pm~~~  
  
'Who are you, what do you want' a voice spoke.  
  
"...." silence, the figure in darkness with a pair of shiny amber eyes and golden wing step a little from  
the shadow just so she could see his or her eyes and wings but not his or hers' face.   
  
"Come to me my love, we shall be together again" the angel with the golden said as he jump down  
gracefully from the building he was standing on.  
  
"WAIT!!" the voice cried out loud.  
  
~~~Dreamland is over~~~  
  
"WAIT!!!" the girl on her bed cried just as the door open. Her eyes flew wide open, the beautiful   
green eyes of innocent, and the power that hidden inside it. "TORY!!, have you ever heard of   
knocking" she threw one of her pillow at him.  
  
"Sorry Squirt, I though you needed something" Tory replied.  
  
"Get Out!!!" the girl yelled at her brother again.  
  
"Alright geez" he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Is everything are right?" a voice came from a shoe box beside the girl's bed as a little stuff bear flew   
into view.  
  
"Yeah Kero, just a bad dead or a good deam I don't know" she turn to the stuff animate "Are you  
okay with the shoe box for now, sorry I could make anything I didn't know I'm going to have a  
pet like you"  
  
"I am not a pet, and I'm not a stuff animal either.." Kero replied as he stick his nose in the air "I am  
Keroberos, the great gardian beast of the seal of the Clow book..."   
  
"Yeah yeah, I got ya" the girl stopped him from continueing "Anyway, how come it has to be me  
who has to capture the cards, the one I caught just an hour ago almost killed me and my best friend"  
  
"You were the one who broken the seal, and let free the clow card...it's only fair you'll be the one   
who capture the card" Kero replied 'Do I have to keep explaining this too another one'  
"Go to bed now, we'll talk about this later..Sakura"  
  
"Alright Kero" Sakura replied as she turn back to bed.  
  
'I hope this girl has what it takes to be Sakura, she sures acts like one, but I know it's not the same'  
Kero though as he prob around the area once again and suddenly found what he was searching for  
'So, he is coming back, I knew he would never messed up the chance of seeing who I chosen as   
a card captor, or to capture the cards....But there seems to be something missing in him, oh no'  
  
Kero turned back to Sakura Avalon, the next in line to be Card Mistress.  
  
'It's like he lose a half of his sole, this is not right at all'he turn to the window 'It's going to be harder   
than I though, lets just hope this Sakura can do it'   
  
*******  
  
Continue!!!  
  
Hope you like it, I know you didn't like that display that Syaoran did..sorry.  
  
Any way, Review.  
  
  



End file.
